That Butler, My Release Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou
by Cassisgummi
Summary: 5 Years later, nothing is really going right for Ciel and when offered an outlet for his stress, he takes it without thinking about just what it really may involve.... BDSM, SebastianXCiel
1. Real Life

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Hitsuji, Waga Kaihou**

A/N: After being bored, I guessed I would write a few fanfics. It's been a while... ^^;/

It's set probably a few years later, and well it's kind of taken a world of it's own as the manga's kind of not finished yet. Assuming he hasn't accomplished his goal yet, and just living his life normally like a good little boy.... or something. I mean back then people married usually at like 15 or so right? Oh well he's 18 in this. XD It's amazing, this may have more than 1 chapter =o

Warnings: The usual stuff if you have ever read my things. Angst (because I'm a closet emo exordinare) Flash backs of very questionable non-con shota (though it's more nightmares but warning to those who hate that kind of thing...I dislike shota aswell.....but we won't go into that) and general S/M later on. Everything is very much R/NC-17 whatever you want to call its. Enjoy if you moe that kind of thing like I do... (Well...otherwise why are you reading it?)

Thank you to Fae for beta-ing it so fast....Ilu. 3

The day started the same as any other day- like it had for the last 8 years of Ciel Phantomhive's life, almost 9 now. Life seemed to be a permanent set schedule- the same mornings, the same breakfast times that his newly wedded wife, Elizabeth insisted they took together, even though the earl, who had grown into a fine gentleman never had anything to say to the young woman who seemed to be desperate to get his attention, but always, fell second, third to other more dull, boring things in life (in her opinion) such as work, work and underground work still being sent to him by the queen he served.

Truth was they could hardly be described as a "couple"- Ciel had fulfilled his late parents wish by fulfilling their engagement, taking her as his bride, but in fact he had no interest in her. There were unkind gossip floating around the upper class in dance parties and the like, one that said in fact, the pair had never even spent one night together. Rumour was it they never even slept in the same room... even on their wedding night; apparently the young man had insisted they slept apart.

Some theories said Earl Phantomhive was committing adultery, others said he simply wasn't interested in pleasures of the flesh, and others laughed at the claim and said that can't be possible, and that he must just be homosexual... In any case, the young newlyweds were a favourite subject for gossip and speculation to entertain the ladies and gentlemen of leisure.

Ciel disliked change in his schedule- he liked life this way. At 8am sharp the familiar voice of his demonic butler would rouse him from his light slumber, and assist him in washing his face and other grooming, then help him dress ready to face the world- and Elizabeth's "bonding" breakfasts. He would then go downstairs into the main dining room and make his way tot he head of the table- my goodness....Elizabeth looked in right a foul mood today....

"What's the matter, Elizabeth?" Ciel asked calmly as he sipped his tea- Lady grey brewed to perfection today. It wasn't like he cared; it was just etiquette to ask when she was fuming at the table like she was. "It's nothing." She snapped back in spite. "I see." came the bland response as he started on his food- biting into the French toast he sighed. Whoever made it wasn't his butler, and thus it was not to his liking. Elizabeth had brought her own servant when she moved tot he manor even after Ciel's protests that he had more than enough staff, and it seemed it was their cook's turn to produce the food that was before him today. How annoying. However it would have to do, he had work to do after finishing his meal. They ate in silence, Ciel ignoring the eyes he could feel on himself that was his young wife.

Having finished, Ciel was about to get up when he heard a thump, of a fist hitting the mahogany oak dining table. "Are you really.....going to leave it at **THAT**??" Elizabeth hissed through gritted teeth. "I don't know what you mean..." ciel replied coolly, though it wasn't that he didn't know there was something wrong- he had no time for her and her childish mood swings...

"Don't lie to me Ciel!! I know you know as much as I do there's something VERY wrong between us!" The girl's voice was escalating by the second- getting more and more shrill to an ear-splitting decibel. "Are you telling me that there's NOTHING wrong with the way we are? You never even look at me Ciel! Am I really your wife??" The lady of the manor got up now, striding toward her husband and taking him by the shoulders. **"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT US? ABOUT YOU? THAT YOU...YOU....MAY BE.....THAT WAY??"** she yelled now, shaking Ciel as hard as she could which was admittedly not very hard. "I can hear their whispers when I go to dance parties and the like...the ones you refuse to accompany me to! And the lewd men who approach me saying they could satisfy my loneliness!! Do you know how humiliating it is Ciel? You don't understand at all do you??? Do you love me? Or were the vows we exchanged just a lie??" Hot tears were pouring down the girl's face now, but all Ciel did was smile a little sarcastically.

"Do you believe those words, Elizabeth? Are they not but rumours?" Calm azure eyes looked up at the ones swollen and red with tears. "I don't have time for trifle gossip and the like Elizabeth so-" his words were cut off by the sound of hand hitting flesh, and the man's head snapped to the side. That hurt a little.

"I...I can't believe you!! **I HATE YOU**!" the blond screeched, making her husband cringe. God her voice had the ability to feel like his head was to split... She turned her heel now, storming out of the room. It was certainly a little interesting- for this was the first time anyone had hit him like that....

"Are you alright, master?" The silky voice of his butler asked from his right. "I'm fine." he replied, straightening up. "Why do women have to be so troublesome...." In fact, it was taking toll on him, putting strain on his already stressed out psyche. He didn't need another problem on top of the ones he already had- work seemed to pile up endlessly, not giving him a moment to breathe, mingled with the fact he had been leading this lifestyle for almost a decade...all topped off with his so called wife being more of a pain in the backside rather than the moral support she was meant to be....

"I'll be in my study Sebastian.... Bring me something decent to eat." he said, putting down his fork on top of the almost untouched breakfast. He might as well start his work a little earlier than usual... "Yes my lord." The man bowed as Ciel got up and left to his study, which was connected to his bedroom. He pretty much lived there.

The young earl shifted through his paperwork, settling them into neat piles, a rather large one in front of him of letters that needed signing so they could be sent off. He had been working through it for a whole day now on and off; in between more urgent matters and well at least today it seemed he would get it all done. A knock on the door only a short while later revealed Sebastian with some tea and a beautifully made Black forest gateau, which Ciel without even looking up pointed to the side where space was reserved for refreshment. When he finished the pile, he would have a break. He told himself as he felt Sebastian move behind him in his usual spot when he was idle. "Is there anything else I need to do master?" "Just stay there. I want you to." "Yes my lord."

Ciel took a deep breath, slowly exhaling it as he gracefully signed the last piece of paper on the pile and put it down, also letting his pen rest next to the inkwell. Gloved hands came out from behind him to move the tea ray in front of him now and tea was poured for him. He could unwind for a few moments.... He took a sip of his tea, the tiny silver cake fork precisely cutting through the dark moist sponge, taking it to his lips he took a blissful sigh. No one could compare to his butler's skills as a patissier... He took another sip of tea when his small break from reality was rudely disturbed by a loud slam as the door opened, making his table shake. It was Elizabeth (again) looking very upset and her face tearstained.

"I've had enough of you!" she yelled as he strode to his desk. "....oh?" Ciel looked up, wondering if he was going to be slapped again. **"YES. I HAVE."** she replied, her right hand going to her left and tugging at her wedding ring. "You don't give a damn about me do you???" A loud slam and the ring was thrown down under her palm on Ciels desk, shaking his teacup. Ciel sighed. She was overreacting again... "Elizabeth, come on now calm-" "**DON'T COME ON ME!!**" she yelled in her headache inducing tone again "You are just married to your bleeding work!!" she carried on, grabbing the first thing her hands touched- Ciel's inkwell. "**YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ME!!** If all **THIS** didn't exist, Ciel would have more time for me!!" Her hand tipped the bottle over the paperwork below, Ciel's eyes going wide as he realised what she was to do. "No Elizabeth!! **NO!**" he shouted bolting up now, the sound of china being tipped over as he knocked his cup over, and a hiss of pain as hot tea poured down his leg and down onto the carpet. "I don't want to be here anymore!!" The lady of the manor said before turning, fleeing from the scene. **"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU CRAZED BITCH!!"** Ciel yelled after her, one hand clutching his leg that burnt, no doubt his flesh was scalded.

After he could no longer hear the heeled footsteps he collapsed back on his chair. He really had enough of this. He could feel Sebastian silently start to clear up next to him as he watched the ruined papers with a look of hopelessness. All that work...wasted.... He sank into the soft leather, feeling like he might cry. If he was still a child, a carefree creature he was at the age of 10 with his parents to lean back on, he would have. "Are you alright master? Please, let me help you up and I'll take you to your room we need to tend to that burn before it gets worse..."

Ciel was hardly listening and simply letting his butler stand him up, and take him into the next room where he was made to sit on the bed while the demon undressed him, like a child. He had insisted he could dress himself for the most part when he reached 16, and hadn't had the man undress him like this in a while. It was a little comforting however, having someone to rely on almost, letting them control his limbs and he didn't have to think of the consequences, or anything. "Master.....should I heal this right now? As no one saw you getting hurt, it may be easier..." "....do as you wish, Sebastian." came the almost blank reply. The butler thought it a little odd, coming from a boy who had his way for everything, but obeyed the order and put his hand over the bright pink flesh on his thigh, and pressed down.

Ciel closed his eyes- Sebastian's hand felt soothingly cool, pleasant to his frazzled nerves. He let himself flop backward on the bed, his head lightly hitting the soft pillows below him. He was not the type to laze about all day in bed but it was tempting. Just this once. He felt like he wanted to escape from all the stress and pressures bearing down on him and be free. Someone else could be in charge of his life, just for a day...

"Is that what the young master really desires?" the soft dark voice cut into Ciel's thoughts now. The dark inky blue eye opened, focusing a little drowsily on the source of the voice. "What do you mean...?" "I am a little concerned about my master as of late." Sebastian started to explain "I believe he is brought under so much stress he may break...." Ciel frowned at the words- how would he ever? He was strong enough to cope! How dare he! He opened his mouth to speak when he was interrupted "And I know something...that may release my young master's mind for a while and take some of that strain off....." What did the demon mean? "Of course, as a butler, I always think purely of my master's wellbeing, and think this will be most beneficial...." "...and what is this thing?" Ciel asked a little impatiently. He hated when the black haired man beat around the bush like this, and unfortunately he did it a lot. "Is my master willing to trust me? After all....the best medicines may not be so pleasant at first....until it starts to work..." "Tell me what you have in mind Sebastian!" "I cannot tell you as such- it has to be shown....I have heard your mind, I know what you desire...." there was something about the man's voice that made Ciel incredibly drawn to whatever it was..... and surely.... as they still were under contract, whatever Sebastian had in mind would not be unpleasant or harming him, would it? He shook the temptation out of his mind- he had to be in charge of this, like every other aspect of his life!

A disappointed sigh came from the man above him. "Very well master...for I cannot force it upon you...." the cool hands left him, leaving unblemished healthy skin. "What would you like to wear sir?" Sebastian changed his tone of voice back to the normal as he moved toward the cupboard. He received no reply from the boy, however.

".....Do it." came a reply from the bed after a few moments silence. "Do what, my lord?" Sebastian asked neutrally looking up. "Whatever you were offering me. Do it. I don't think I can take all this today. I need a break." A small smirk was creeping up the demon's lips now, not that Ciel would see as his back was turned. "But master...what I had in mind...I need you to be fully cooperative...and if you are unsure-" "I am sure. Do it. That is a command." the stubborn voice came from the bed, as authorative as ever. Sebastian straightened up now, dusting his clothes before turning to face the bed. His pleased smirk was gone now, replaced by the usual, neutral face.

"Yes, my lord."

The moment Ciel heard those words, everything went black. He didn't even have time to panic as he was submerged into darkness, the swirling kind which seemed to embrace him fully. It was pleasant in here- it was as if his tension was draining away....

A few moments later- well, Ciel thought it was a few moments; but it may have been minutes, or hours, in fact he wasn't sure anymore.. but in any case, his surroundings seemed to have changed. He could hear the soft dripping of water, and he could feel cool stone under his feet. Where was he? The room slowly came into focus- a sight that rather did shock the young earl. It was what could probably best be described as a dungeon- dark stone walls and floor, with no windows in sight. Large torches illuminated the place, and all around the walls and floor were various objects and furniture that could only be described as instruments of torture. The black haired boy tried to move his arms and realised they had been shackled high above his head on either side, and the same thing done to his ankles so they were spread apart, on a "X" shaped frame that seemed to be securely attached to the wall. What was going on? Was this a dream? Or did someone abduct him?? He started to thrash against the chains now, the metal ringing noisily as his hair few into his face. Where was Sebastian?? Where was this even? It surely wasn't inside his manor...

The worst part of it was he was naked, almost save his underpants. There seemed to be a breeze in the place, bringing the young hair in goose bumps and he shivered hard as the air licked his skin. "Sebastian- Come to me" He ordered, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible, whatever the reason was that he was here.

"I see my lord has come round." The familiar voice emerged from the darkness now "What is the meaning of this?? Release me!" The demon then gave the boy a smirk that chilled him to the bone- one of a predator eyeing up prey.

"Oh but my lord...you asked for this."

~Tbc~


	2. Spinel

**That Butler, My Release ~Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~**

**~~Chapter 2~~**

_A/n: And out comes teh (start of) teh p0rn. :) I know it's not conventional S/M style, (Process of collaring and all...etc etc etc) but....just take that all with a pinch of salt XD I kind of freestyled it though I have researched BDSM stuffs alot...Artistic license!! I promise! XD_

_Warnings: Erm... S/M-ish stuff. Nothing else much, really. Eh. You know what I mean *waves hand*_

_Thank you again to my speed Beta reader, Fae. You are the best._

"Oh but my lord...you asked for this."

Ciel's eyes glared up to the man at that comment. "I did not! Release me! I didn't ask for this!!" What was he playing at? The boy struggled against the chains like a wild animal, his lips twisted into an angry growl as his inky hair obscured his eyes. "You asked me to remedy your emotional strain- and this is it. We will play this game, and I assure you my lord, you will feel so much better by the end of it." The butler came closer to the bound boy, who was still struggling against his chains, not that he was getting anywhere. "I will explain to my master the rules of this game before we begin; we do not want any misunderstandings, do we?" Sebastian's tone was almost playful.

"Are you listening to me Sebastian?? Get me down this once!! This is a command!!"

Ciel's cries seemed to go unheard to the man's ears as he carried on. "First- Even if you command me here, it is overwritten by your initial command that started this game- therefore becoming void." Sebastian almost laughed at the look in Ciel's eyes now as realisation dawned upon him "Yes, that means I do not have to listen to the command until the game is over. By giving me permission to this place, you have entrusted me with your life. The game ends when I see fit." Good. All this information seemed to have totally shut the young earl up into silence, reducing him to staring at the one before him in disbelief.

"Second- Here, from the moment you have this on... you are to refer to me as master. And...I will refer to you as Spinel. That is what you will answer to.  
Naturally, as your master, you will obey only me."

As the demon spoke, a beautifully crafted silver collar materialised from pretty much thin air. The almost ethereal looking metalwork embraced a large deep blue spinel (much like his name, not that he had time to think that way), attached below it a solid looking O ring swung gently suspended in the air. Such beauty... worthy to be around the boy's neck...

"And, of course the motion of you having this put on signals the start of the game, and the rules will go into action when you do so from now on." Now on? Was this man thinking there would never be another time?? Ciel looked back at him dumbstruck.

_No way._

"And that is all- two simple rules. Quite easy to follow, do you not think young master?" Sebastian asked and before his small master could reply, (Even through the years, his height was quite a bit shorter than the butler's.) he took the collar from it's airy resting place and fixed the delicate looking, yet strong metal work around the young man's neck, the back fastening with a loud metallic click that rang through the stone room. "Now- The game has begun. You are totally at my mercy, don't forget that, Spinel...remember the rules and we should have lots of fun...." Ciel's new master knew his pet had a lot to learn, and he would have quite a enjoyable time training him....

The sound of his collar being fastened jolted Ciel out of shock and back to the surreal reality. "I did **NOT** consent to this Sebastian!! Are you breaking our contract?? I said-" A loud clear whoosh, then a crack followed, Ciel's words cut off by a yelp of stinging, burning pain that blossomed at his thigh, his eyes went down to Sebastian's gloved hand which held a slim black riding crop. Had his butler just hit him with an object designed for horses?? What was he? An animal needing discipline??

"Indeed....my pet is in need of a little discipline, isn't he? He can't even follow a simple instruction..." Sebastian sighed, as if a little disappointed; though the look on his face told a different story- he was fully expecting the resistance. "I am not-" Another crack of the crop and this time a little harder, on exactly the same place as the last. The sting made Ciel flinch, a small gasp of pain from his lips as he shifted uncomfortably against the shackles.  
"Do not talk back to your master, is that understood?" The taller man said firmly, his voice taking on a sensual, commanding tone that admittedly evoked a strange feeling inside Ciel. It almost made him want to reply with- Another crack cut through his thoughts. Two raspberry red crop marks were clear against his porcelain-ivory skin, both tingling and making their presence impossible to ignore.

"Is that understood, Spinel?" That silky tone again. "I am waiting for an answer...." he was given a few moments to reply before the crop landed again, biting the side of his small buttocks. It did alarm Ciel a little that the stinging was feeling rather...erotic, and it was sending an odd feeling to the pit of his stomach. He felt the whoosh of the crop being lifted again and panicked- the last thing he needed was _that_ to happen and humiliate him in this situation.  
"Y-Yes." Came the hurried reply from Ciel's lips, which turned into a cry he tried to stifle as the crop landed on his fleshy buttock again. The earl realised straight away what he had done wrong- but he wasn't going to address his butler, of all people, as his master. The only person he served was the Queen!

"My, my...My pet is being quite the disobedient one...." Sebastian purred as he rubbed the crop against heated skin- the marks against the creamy tone was delicious; the way Ciel's body was quivering a little was just perfect.... "Do you not accept me as your master?" he asked, and got a very rebellious glare from the young boy in reply. That look said it all... and the demon will win this war for control.

"Well let me show you exactly how much control I have over your body...and maybe you will be willing to emotionally submit to me also.." The man had a very devilish smirk on his lips as he said the words, already playing out in his mind what sinful things he could do to the boy to make him a withering mass of lust in his hands... He had already noticed the bubbling start of arousal from the boy at the few simple strokes of the crop, and knew many, many things he could to do exploit the hidden masochist side of the boy he had a soul binding contract with.

_He couldn't wait to get started.._

~TBC~

_A/N-(I'm sorry, I'm a tease, I know. ;) Review and tell me how much you want it... I mean, the next chapter. ^_~)_


	3. Introduction to dicipline

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Hitsuji, Waga Kaihou **

**_~Chapter 3~ _**

_A/N: Thank you everyone for your words of encouragement! Ilu all 33  
Honestly, I really like reading reviews ^__^ Here is chapter 3 3_

Warnings: Quite possibly...Smut? After so much story there may be some form of  
kinky p0rn!! =o (Or maybe just another cliff-hanger...who knows...fufu)

Speed Beta read by Fae 3

~~~

_"Well let me show you exactly how much control I have over your body...and maybe you will be willing to emotionally submit to me also.." _

With those words, Ciel felt gloved fingers running over his bare skin, brushing his chest, down lower, over his bruised thighs, brushing over the red welts there, earning a barely audible gasp from the young earl. The hand felt so good against his sore, sensitive flesh-he wanted more, but Ciel's pride managed to hold him back from arching into the touch.

"Goodness....could I dare say my pet enjoys being whipped like a disobedient frilly?" Sebastian's voice floated from above him, sounding ever so smug that it made Ciel plot in his head what he was going to do to the man when he finally was free of these damn binds... "I do not." He couldn't resist snapping back.  
"Oh is that so? Then what is this?" Those damn white gloved hands again- moving over to his groin now, the only part of Ciel that was somewhat covered by his thin undergarment. The fingers ran themselves over the slight lump in them, his semi erect length, hovering over it as if to tease for a few moments before pulling away.  
The master of the house felt his face burn as he realised that his body was betraying him.. He could not possibly enjoy this... "I think my pet should learn not to lie to his master..." The hands went up to Ciel's chin, lifting his head up a little so he had to look his butler in the eye, the hair from his face moved away ever so gently so the man could get a better look at the sweet look of embarrassment the boy must have written across his face. Ah he did. How cute he looks....

"How many lashes do we think Spinel deserves for lying?" Sebastian asked coolly.  
When he didn't receive an answer, just another one of those rebellious teenage glares he smiled back at him "Shall we say 20?" His gaze now went to the wall above the frame, browsing through the various whips and paddles displayed there.  
He leaned over to take a long handled paddle, quite a thin, but sturdy looking leather instrument, and lightly tapped the object against his palm as he took a few steps back.

"I will be generous and let you choose where you receive your lashes- on your front.." A few light taps went on Ciel's inner thigh "....or back?" The paddle travelled round to lightly tap his butt.  
Of course, it would be smarter for Ciel to choose his buttocks as it would hurt far less than his thighs, but the demon knew that there was about a 99% chance his young master would have too much pride yet to be able to choose, to voice his request.  
He gave the boy a few seconds to reply but clearly, as expected he wasn't going to get one. That was fine. They could work on that.

Sebastian gave a few flicks of his wrist and Ciel cried out in shock as he was whirled round, the X frame he had been strapped to disappearing and instead his arms were suspended in the air by cuffs that seemed to be held by nothing. Worst thing was, in this position the boy couldn't see what was going to happen to him, and he jolted in shock as cool leather was gently rubbed on his now fully exposed ass. Even though there was cloth between him and the paddle, it felt so thin it might as well not be there at all.. The simple action sent those shivers down his body, straight to his groin, which he cursed- it was simply contributing to his erection growing... he tried to will his body out of the state of building arousal but it proved very hard to do so.

A few tense moments passed before the sound of the first lash echoed through the room, it was hard enough to shake Ciel's small frame, causing him to gasp loudly, his lips parting as he gasped for air. The skin tingled, as if slowly catching fire.

**"One." **

A ripple of air around him allowed Ciel to brace for the second, that landed perfectly on his left cheek.

**"Two." **  
**"Three"** The third landed straight afterward on the right. "Four, Five, Six.." loud gasps that soon turned into muffled cries (He had bitten his lip to quieten himself) soon filled the room mingling with the sound of leather meeting skin.  
As the numbers went up, Ciel noticed some of the hits were quite soft and light, while some hard and deliberate, all adding to the heat that was raging at his backside now, getting hotter and hotter by the second...

"What number did I get up to?" The question cut into Ciel's muddled thoughts. To be honest, he had stopped paying attention, not being able to think of anything but the stinging, almost delicious burn with every blow. "I..." Ciel's voice was a little dazed, finally releasing his lip to try and speak, but words failing him. His breathing was rapid, his small chest rising and falling with each pant.

"Do we think it's 15?" came the suggestion. In fact, he had already got up to 19... "....Y...yes.." came the shaky reply. A whooshing sound and a hard slap on both cheeks made him cry out, unprepared. "Yes...master..." Ciel found himself saying, tears coming to his eyes. It hurt, it burned, and the strange feeling in his groin was making it even worse... "In fact, that was the 20th. And as you've been such a good boy and followed the rules, I will reward you." His demonic master said with a smile now, hanging the paddle back up on the wall. "Oh dear....I'm afraid it seems like Spinel liked his punishment a bit too much...."  
Sebastian mused now running his cool hand over Ciel's full erection that had formed during the spanking, creating a noticeable strain to his underwear. "Let me have a look at that bottom..." One quick movement made the final piece of cloth protecting what modesty he had left disappear.

Ciel's pale skin had gone a rosy shade on his butt cheeks, which Sebastian admired by running his hands over the heated flesh. "Mmm....you look quite edible...." he mused, a glistening ice cube appearing at his fingertips now. "How hot and red your cheeks are now..." Ciel couldn't hold back a loud moan of pleasure as he felt the cool block slide over his boiling skin, it melting on contact and dripping down his thighs. The boy relaxed to the touch, before the cube brushed over his entrance making him flinch. "N..no...not..there..." he protested now as the cube hovered around the area, squirming his hips as if to refuse it. "Yes." Came the firm reply as the remainder of the cube was pushed inside Ciel's virgin hole, making him buck as it was pushed deep into his bowels.

"Ah...ah...take it out.....Sebastian....it's cold...." Ciel's moaning words spilled easily from his parted lips, his hips wriggling hard as his arms struggled against the cuffs again, the sound of jingling chains coming from above his head. "Such a demanding little pet...." Sebastian removed a glove, it disappearing before it landed on the floor and now something pleasantly warm pressed against Ciel. "Ngh-" And before he could protest further, one of the man's long, slender fingers had plunged into the bound boy's body.

Initially it stung- which made Ciel thrash, thus driving the digit deeper into his body, until a gloved hand came to still his hips. He started to feel the finger move in and out slowly, and soon the pain seemed to be forgotten as a different sensation started to creep into his senses. Ciel was soon pushing back on the finger that drove into him, whimpering quietly in disappointment when it stopped moving. A chuckle came from his master "Does Spinel want more?"  
"Yes....Yes master..." His own voice didn't sound like it belonged to him anymore- was it really him saying that? "Very well..." The boy moaned as he felt himself be stretched further as the second finger joined the first. The demon's lips curved into a smirk as his pet started to move against the fingers a little, as if he couldn't stop himself, his lips parted and his eyes were half lidded, glazed with lust.

_How adorable... _

**~TBC~ **

_A/N: I'm not all that sure there was any proper smut in there....oh dear....XD  
Till next time ~3_


	4. Introduction to liberation

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Hitsuji, Waga Kaihou **

**~Chaper 4~ **

_A/N: Its been a while....It's because I'm back at work now it's slow ^^; Sorry!  
Now the suspence builds on wether this chapter has any smut in there...or  
another clifhanger....._

Thank you everyone for your support! I love reading your reviews =D=D! KEEP THEM COMiNG! BABEH!! (If anyone realises what that was from....they are very cool.  
XD)

_As always, thank you Fae for speed Beta-ing 3_

~~~

"How adorable my pet looks like this...." Sebastian cooed the hand releasing his hip and sliding up to Ciel's face, the soft material of the gloved hand surprisingly cool against his heated cheeks. "I wonder how sweetly you will sing for me when impaled on something... larger..." As he said the words he curled his fingers around, expertly finding and brushing over the special spot within his pet, which made the boy's eyes widen as he gasped loudly, a hot pleasure shooting from the source straight to his groin and pooling there. Ciel started to move against the finger harder now, wanting to feel the pleasure again.

"Will Spinel take a third in for me?" His master's voice floated from somewhere above him- It was such a blissful, surreal feeling he had now, he was almost unaware of anything but the pleasure/pain that was being driven into him. The demon smirked, taking the non coherent sounds as a yes as he pressed the final slicked finger into the tight hole.

"Nnnaahhh!!" Ciel's body jerked upwards at the final intrusion, making him feel so full and stretched, a strangely pleasant feeling despite the slight stinging pain. He leaned heavily on the shackles that tied his arms, so that he could present his ass better to his master, eagerly pressing back on the fingers as they moved steadily in and out of him.

He is learning quite well.... Sebastian rewarded the eagerness with another brush of Ciel's prostate, earning more wanton sounds from his now quite willing slave.  
The demon licked his lips as he glanced down at his pet's angelic body, his pale skin almost glowing softly in the dim light. He could see the boy's full erection, the pearls of pre-cum bubbling at the tip and running down the sides.

Oh how he would like to taste the cream....it would surely taste _so_ sweet....

The demon tugged off his other glove with his teeth, letting that also fall as the now bare hand snaked it's way to Ciel's erection, taking hold of it with his  
black nailed fingers while the thumb rubbed teasingly over the tip, making the blue eyed boy buck almost uncontrollably into his hand.

Sebastian could see his pet wanting to be touched, his raging erection fondled..... He rubbed the head harder, more deliberately. "What does my pet want?" he asked his tone was smiling. It was so easy to get control of this inexperienced boy....he was totally helpless in his expert hands. And this wasn't even the start of what he could do, when he thought about what kinds of things he would do to this virgin boy from now on it made it that much harder to ignore his own bulge in his trousers.

Ciel opened his eyes slightly, his body squirming and bucking so hard he couldn't even control it. "I....touch me....more....wrap your hands around it...." he gasped, his arms struggling in the shackles- if only he was free he could at least relieve himself.... A hard smack on his already red butt cheeks earned a loud cry from the dusky blue haired boy, the pleasure it stimulated going straight to his groin. "Spinel..." His master's tone was warning. "If you continue to misbehave I will not allow you to orgasm...." The hand rubbing his weeping head withdrew now, the fingers inside him slowing to a halt. The boy's eyes opened properly, his whole system protesting at the action. "N…No!!" Ciel cried as he felt the fingers start to slowly slide out of him "No please...don't stop..." The fingers seemed to slide out faster.. "Please...master...." he added now, his humiliation peaking, however the need to cum was far greater. He felt as if he would go mad if he was left like this now. The fingers stopped moving now, and he could almost feel the demon smirk.

"And would my pet like to cum?" The young earl looked away, his face burning in embarrassment. He would. So very much.... He gave a small nod, so uncharacteristic of himself to be so meek, however he didn't want to ask for such things, it was...vulgar.  
He heard a patient sigh; "I guess I will be merciful and accept that answer for tonight.....it seems you require much more training until you are the perfect pet...."

With that, his masters' fingers plunged deep into him again, now hitting his prostate with every thrust, building up a steady pace as fingers wrapped around the young man's length, pumping it for all it was worth. Now pure, scorching pleasure hit Ciel's small frame violently, and it only took a few moments of the euphoric bliss for his hips to jerk upward hard as he climaxed, harder than he ever felt possible, milky white liquid spurting out in ribbons all over his master's hand and the stone floor below them.

Ciel could hardly feel the fingers that withdrew from him, he could hear his master sigh, and his hand was offered to his rosebud lips. "My, my, Spinel made such a mess.....clean it up." Ciel's tongue flicked out as if by instinct, shakily doing as he was told, cleaning the white liquid off the man's long fingers. He wasn't too sure he liked the taste, but in his dazed state all he could do was comply- the feeling of complete dependence on his "master" was somehow liberating...  
**  
~Tbc~  
**  
_A/N: =D What did you think? IT WASN'T A CLIFFHANGER ENDING! XD_


	5. Introduction to narotics

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou **  
_  
**~Chapter 5~ **_

_A/N: Now. Pervy Author(ress) Q&A tiem where I answer questions etc asked in  
reviews. =D=D  
**  
XxkogainugamixX**(and **Techno Tambrey** aswell)- Why thak you =D Though that's made  
me want to write a really, mushy, OOC Sebastian. With candles and bubblebaths  
and stuff. And no, the candle not being up Ciel's ass.... Hmm.... Anyway. Why is  
Ciel's pet name Spinel? It's because Spinel is a gem, and it commonly comes in  
red, but rarer forms come in a dark blue, kind of Ciel's signature colour. I did  
originally think to name him Azure (Cliche) or Sapphire (More cliche) but then  
I thought nah....and chose Spinel. I hope that the name dosn't just bring up  
Spinel from CCS to mind when you hear it XD Cos that's not sexy at all yo._

_**Anxx**- Rofl. Thank you for pointing out I mted the title ^^; I think it's because  
of my JP accent I pronounce Shitsuji as Hitsuji anyway, (yes I am fully aware it  
means sheep, hence the many puns in both Mei chan no Shitsuji and Kuroshitsuji  
about sheep) so I mted it without realising. Rofl rofl rofl. Well now it's  
fixed. Hah. On the title anyway. *cough*_

_Everyone else- Thank you so much for your reviews and comments!_

_I think I'm going to toss Lau into this story.....Just because I like Opium  
dealing old skool Triads. And we can't have the happy(?) couple all cute and  
merry with no challanges in life, can we? XD_

_Disclaimer: This may not be 100% historically accurate. But that's not my fault.  
I'm just freestyling it with all that I can remember about the Victorian times  
that I learnt back at school all those years ago XD Forgive me 3 And I have no  
idea what Opium does to you, so I made it up. XD All I know is it's meant to  
evoke sex in anicent chinese meds or something, that's what I read._

_

* * *

  
_

Ciel moaned softly as he turned over, he felt the softness of his bed underneath  
him and slowly opened his eyes. The outside was dark- it must be quite late.  
"Ah, you have woken, young master." Sebastian's voice floated from above him, to  
his left. The earl turned his head now, his mismatched eyes focusing on the tall  
dark figure. "Sebastian...." he said quietly. Was that all..... a dream? "Yes  
master?" "How long....have I been sleeping?" "For a few hours master, it is 7pm  
now."

The teenager groaned. Damn it. "Why did you not wake me up??" he snapped now, an  
angry glare at his butler. He had lost a whole day!! The man bowed low "I  
apologise, master." "Saying sorry isn't enough!!" Ciel fumed "What am I going to  
do? I've lost a whole day!" A small amused smile spread on the demon's lips as  
he bowed low again. "What are you smirking about?" the boy thundered now. The  
older man shook his head, as if dismissing it.

"It's nothing, young master." Sebastian replied "It is just..." That smirk  
again. "It's just what, Sebastian??" Ciel asked again irritably. "Tell me-  
that's a command!" he said, sounding like the spoilt child he had been and may  
still be deep inside. "It seems my method has worked to de-stress you my lord, I  
am glad to see you are feeling much better. Allow me to offer my skills  
wheneveryou feel you need it." the man said with a small bow, leaving Ciel  
speechless.

So it wasn't a dream....so he had been reduced to a moaning, whimpering mess by  
his very own butler... his cheeks flushed in shame. "Do not worry, Master  
Ciel...it will be our personal secret...." he demon said softly as he passed  
"Please excuse me while I go and prepare your dinner." He left, the door closing  
softly behind him. Ciel could only stand, a little dumbstruck as the truth hit  
him like a ton of bricks. However....he had the best undistrubed rest in god  
knows how long just now and felt so much better, a feeling of... liberation.

Elizabeth wasn't back that evening, nor the following day. Instead, lots of  
reciepts came Ciel's way from tailors, perfumeries, hatters, you name it their  
letters were piled on the young earl's desk that fine Tuesday morning.

_Great. _

That dreaded woman was trying to spend all his money. Well, honestly Earl  
Phantomhive had more money that a girl could spend, but it sure felt like she  
was. He sighed irritably, pausing from his paperwork to sip the tea his butler  
had prepared for him. "Woman problems, earl?" A voice floated from the end of  
the room. Ciel didn't need to look up, he knew who it was straight away. "Why do  
you say such things?" Ciel shot back a little ruffled someone knew his private  
business, even if it was the man who seemed to know everything.

"Lady Elizabeth....she left you no?" Lau asked, an amused tone in his voice."I  
don't know what you are talking about." Ciel replied though he couldn't help a  
flinch. "She was paying our private tea houses a visit.... in London. She was  
also complaining to one of my boys she's taken a liking to about your  
relationship." "What....????" Ciel glared up from the spot he was staring at on  
the table. The woman was using his money on opium and men??? "I have the bill  
for her stay- she told me to charge you, so I thought I would come and get the  
money myself. And ofcourse, catch up with you.... it's been a while." The  
Chinese man waved an envelope infront of him with his usual, odd smile.

Ciel rose from his chair, marching over to him and snaching the paper away. He  
ripped open the envelope and unfolded the thin paper, his eyes scanning the page  
before stopping in disbelief. "I'm not going to pay this. It's unauthorised." It  
was a stupid amount of money- and for what?? "Oh but earl.....I have to get my  
payment from somewhere, my good lord...." The taller man replied as he walked  
over to Ciel calmly. "You know, this isn't the end of the invoice. She is  
staying in one of our establishments so everyday the bill gets larger......"  
There was a slight tone, a hint of something in the man's voice that the young  
earl clearly did not hear in his silent, building anger. Elizabeth had gone too  
far. "....I am going to London to stop her." he uttered, moving to find his  
coat.

"She isn't going to pull this on me any longer....I will make her stop."

"Are you going out, master?" Sebastian appered now, seeing his young master  
getting his stick. "I am. To London." "Allow me to accompany you." "....it's  
alright. I shall go alone. I need someone to look after the house." It was also  
a matter of pride. Even if Sebastian knew him more intimately than anyone ever  
even dared, he still did not want even him seeing his so called wife shaming his  
name, and reputation. It was something he would deal with himself. He was not a  
child anymore afterall. "I will be back by evening. Prepare a carridge for me."  
Before Sebastian could answer, Lau waved his hand casually "No need earl- you  
can take my carridge with me and I will be sure to have one escort you back  
also, you will be our guest afterall....It's waiting outside- come let us go."  
Ciel didn't catch the suspicious look Sebastian gave the man - nor the sly, smug  
smile he returned. "Very well then.... let's hurry. I am very busy."

The ride to London was always such a waste of time to Ciel. He could be doing  
better things, such as clearing the mountains of paperwork, or writing up  
letters and reports for her majesty. When the carridge stopped finally, well  
into the afternoon, it was a relief to him. The doors opened, and Ciel drew  
back.

So much smog.... This is why he hated it in the city. The pollution was almost  
overwhelming. Ciel saw Lau offering his hand to help him out and ended up making  
it as he covered his mouth with his gloved hand. This was one of the darker,  
more underground parts of London where the asian had his "Tea house" or as one  
would call it an "Opium Den". The young man eyed the outside of th establishment  
with much caution. He had heard of rumors of the substance they served here, he  
was sure sooner or later he would illigalise it. In due time.

Two large, tall, towering doormen who looked like bolders stepped aside as Lau  
moved to the black door, exotically decorated in oriental designs of lotus and  
dragons, outlined in gold and decorated with what looked like clamshell, the  
pearlyness almost glowing in the murkiness of the outside."I got it straight  
from China, these sorts of things don't come cheap you know?" he explained as  
the doors opened for them. It was pointless chatter just to fill the gaps. The  
man led them up a flight of stairs and more, Ciel could hear the faint voices in  
nearby rooms and giggle of girls and the men who they accompanied, the soft  
music of the Chinese lute. There was a strange scent that hovered around also,  
something about it that seemed o relax the senses, making the whole scene  
feeling slightly surreal. This was the first time he had actually gone to this  
dreaded man's shop, and the teen found himself wondering if this really was a  
part of London? If felt almost as if he had stepped into Peking....or some other  
far flung country of the far east.

Ciel found himself led into a room furnished with luxurious furniture from the  
orient,(Very much like the door) complete with low laqured armrests and cushions  
that were placed on the floor, two opposite eachother. Oil lamps placed around  
the room illuminated the otherwise dark room. Why was it so dark when it was  
still daylight?

"Please, earl, sit down." Lau said now, motioning to the chair. "I do not have  
time for this Lau." Ciel replied sharply. He had never seen anything like it  
before- was he meant to sit on the floor? "Oh come on, please, atleast let me  
show some hospitability and let you rest for a while, and have some tea hmm?"  
The young man sighed and went to the seat as he was told- he guessed it was true  
and he was a little thristy after the long journey. A knock came on the paper  
doors a few moments later and a young girl came in with a tray, pouring light  
yellow-green liquid into two small handleless cups.  
"You can go." Lau said dismissing her, and he personally pushed the cup towards  
Ciel when the girl had gone. A small container made of decorated bone china and  
a long dark wooden box lay on the tray aswell, something the older man picked up  
when Ciel had taken the tea cup off him. What was that? Ciel eyed the box  
suspiciously as Lau's long fingers opened the lid of the container, inside was  
dark substance and a tiny silver spoon stuck in the middle of it. The wooden box  
was opened and an elegant pipe was pulled out.

"Has the earl never tried this before?" Lau asked now with a small smile as he  
dropped a small amount of the dark brown resin into the pipe, putting it over  
the heat of the lamp. Ciel frowned "I do not smoke." he replied shortly. He saw  
no point in damaging himself for a few moments of pleasure. "Oh~ You are missing  
out." Lau replied now brigning the pipe to his lips, inhaling slowly before  
blowig out, billows of pure white smoke filling the room. That scent that had  
been loitering downstairs envaded Ciel's senses again, just so much stronger  
this time. As the moments went by, Ciel could feel his tense body relaxing, and  
a lightheaded feeling take over his mind. Everything seemed so much more  
pleasant- more soft focused, warm.

"How about giving it a try, earl?" Lau's voice sounded so close, as if he was  
behind him.... Before he realised, Ciel's lips were around the cool metal tip of  
the black pipe, and he took a small cautious breath in. "Breath it out  
slowly...." The smoke left a strange aftertase as it invaded Ciel's airways,  
leaving through his partly parted lips. "W-what are you doing?" Ciel protested  
now trying his best to sit up properly, and found it impossible- he felt too  
dizzy. "Oh my already feeling the effects? It wasonly a small puff earl..."  
Lau's voice was playful, and also strangely....was that seduction he could hear?  
No it must be his imagination! Alarm bells rang in Ciel's mind and he realised  
he had to get out of here and find Elizabeth and go home. Ciel rose to get up  
but fell back down, his eyes glazed. "You seen somewhat intoxicated, earl..."  
The older man's voice came from right behind him. "I ...I have to find....Eliz-"  
"It's still early, how about we have relax a little here before having to deal  
with such stressful creatures such as women?" Lau's tone was coazing, full of  
unspoken promises.

"I am sure I am skilled in the art of bodily pleasure to rival your butlers...."

_~TBC~_

_A/N: Anyone who hates LauXCiel don't kill me plz XD I promise we go back to it  
being SebXCiel. In like the chapter after this one? I mean hey the little pet  
has to misbehave so he can be punished nice and hard right? Right?_

_You know what to do. Tell me how much you love me....I mean....Reviews please =D_


	6. Introduction to freedom

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou**

**_~Chapter 6~_**

_A/N: Now. Pervy Author(ress) Q&A tiem where I answer questions etc asked in reviews. **Ver2**._

_**kawaii hime-sama-** I think I know which you are talking about. The 3P one with Lau/Ciel/Seb right? That was quite cute, but kind of softcore, mine's gonna be less fluff. Because I'm just that wrong XD It won't be as fluffy as that doujin was, though the art was really cute for that.... And this would never become a 3P (probably) Master!Sebastian is way too possessive for that. lulz._

_**arienrhod-** Oh yes ofcourse. Because you know an angry demon master is going to be...quite an angry demon master, and Ciel's going to regret it (probably)_

_**XxAlysxX-** SEBASTIAN DID? REALLY? 0_0 WHERE?_

_....No I think he didn't, he's saving that. For a more special time. In his own sweet way. ^_^_

**_Finally-_**

_As always, thank you so so much for everyone's support and such kind comments! They make me feel so fuzzy! XD No **honestly**, I read all your comments, have a little mini orgasm of joy that someone's reading my crap, and am happy you tell me what you think. Please keep em coming baby~ **3**_

_I had to try and remember random things I read in Taoist sex books with this chapter... XD_

_And ofcourse, thank you **Fae** for betaing it. And no miss, taking a day to beta isn't slow at all!! It's very fast!_

"I am sure I am skilled in the art of bodily pleasure to rival your butler's...." Lau smirked, his fingers tracing faint lines on Ciel's neck. "I am more than capable of pleasing you, Earl. What do you say? I think I know what sort of games you like."

It seemed as if words had failed the young man right now as he slowly looked up at the man above him, his body unconsciously shivering at the fingers on his now sensitive skin. Lau did not wait for an answer, taking the silence as a yes as his fingers started to nimbly undo the small pearly buttons of Ciel's shirt. Before Ciel had much time to realise what was going on, cool air tickled his bare exposed skin, and he felt his body being shifted so his velvet shorts could be eased off and join the shirt on the polished wooden floor.

"I am going to show you a little something I learnt from a business associate, I believe it is quite beautiful." the Chinese man said, but the words hardly reached Ciel's ears. He felt weightless and blissfully warm; the colours around him seemed vivid and bright, almost a little too much so, as if his senses were dulled and wide awake at the same time. "Apparently they keep prisoners captive in this way in the land of the rising sun.... so you can play my captive for today, Earl."

Dark crimson rope tumbled to the dark wooden floor, coils and coils of it spilling from the Chinese man's hands. With a few swift movements they had coiled themselves around Ciel's pale wrists, behind his back immobilising him. Two long strands now came back from behind him, forcing his bound arms to be held against his back, and a knot just by his collarbone brought them together again, both travelling down his chest before splitting off at his slender waist. The man's hands were working so fast Ciel hardly realised what was going on, and soon he had been quite marvellously trussed up, all the way down to his ankles that were connected to each of his wrists, forcing them open quite lewdly.

"Quite beautiful, Earl." Lau's silky voice seemed to penetrate Ciel's foggy mind. "A fine body you have, the red suits your pale skin..." A hand now stroked the teen's smooth skin, finding a pink nipple and tweaking it, the action alone causing the boy to moan out loud. His skin felt so sensitive, he could feel how sensually the rope held him hostage, the slight burning as it dug into skin, and now the tingling burn caused by the man's fingers on his nipple, which hardened and stood out as if wanting to be played with more. Ciel let out a loud gasp when fingers roughly twisted his other nipple, his eyes fluttering closed at the feeling of hands now running down his back, kneading his buttocks. It somehow felt like there were two hands, one at each nipple, still roughly toying with them and another hand running over his butt cheek... If the young Earl was in the right frame of mind he would realise it was the opium toying with his mind, but right now he didn't even question why there was seemingly 3 hands fondling him.

"Oh I see Earl was being someone's disobedient animal...." Lau said seeing the bruising at his hips, tracing them. Even that slight touch was earning small whimpers from Ciel, who seemed to find it hard to stay kneeling. "Quite a little harlot, aren't you?" the Chinese man asked, a little surprised as he saw Ciel's erection between his legs, the tip already messy with pre cum. The bound boy moaned when he felt a hand at his groin now, gripping his erection tightly. He let out a loud whimper when he felt something at the base of his cock, slowly winding round it. Lau had wound some of the rope around the base; the tight restricted feeling making Ciel harder if that was possible. "We don't want you loosing your essence too early, do we earl? After all, it is said in the books of Tao it is not to be wasted." he said as he finished securing the ends of rope, while still keeping Ciel's ass totally accessible.

Fingers traced the boy's petal lips, as if admiring them for a moment before two wormed their way into Ciel's mouth. The young man started lick the digits invading his mouth, it made strange sense to him to do so, and it felt so erotic, though he couldn't explain why. He heard Lau's voice somewhere above him as he felt the warm, slightly moist head of the older man's cock pressing up against his lips. He could hardly make out the words being spoken to him, but as his pink tongue darted out to taste the wetness that had touched his lips, he found he liked the taste- a musky taste that made him want more. Ciel started to lap at the tip now, small appreciative sounds coming from his throat as he took the head into his mouth and started to suck a little disjointedly. Soon he felt a hand at his hair, it being used to move the teen's head faster up and down the hard length slowly increasing in speed. Ciel found himself liking the treatment- the feeling of the heated skin sliding in and out of his mouth, and he was powerless to stop it.

The raw burn of rope on his skin, the slight ache of his jaw and throat that made his eyes tear up as it was pillaged, it was all almost enough for Ciel not to realise the feel of something against his entrance until it had entered him. The jade was cool; solid and the tapered tip teased him into wanting more, deeper inside him.

"It seems the Earl likes the toy." Lau said, his tone amused as he slowly pushed more of the ribbed light green object into the bound boy's hole. Only incoherent lusty moans came as a reply, which he took as the boy wanted the whole thing inside him and the man proceeded to do so, slowly watching the muscles become stretched open until it reached the tapered bottom and closed around it. He started to swirl the toy around inside, while moving his hips up to the hot mouth still around his length. The Chinese man could feel his orgasm building, the desperate, muffled whimpering moans coming from the boy sucking his cock soon pushed him over the edge, making sure to pull out at the last moment so the white ribbons of his seed splattered on Ciel's face, coating his lips which a pink tongue darted out as if automatically to taste.

"Good boy..." Lau purred as Ciel lapped up the white liquid, his movements a little drugged and sluggish. He could feel the boy's hips almost impatiently pushing against his hand that kept the toy inside him and smiled.

"What do you want Earl? Do you possibly want to reach orgasm?"

_A/N: I hated this chapter. God damn. Who knew it was so hard to describe bloody rope bondage out of RPs? I'm hoping to love the next a bit more. XD Please bear with me. *bows*_


	7. Introduction to the forbidden

That Butler, My Release~Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou

**~Chapter 7~**

_A/N: I'm so sorry it's so slow (as usual XD) I've started becoming drawn into the Code Geass fandom aswell now, so I'm two timing two fics so it's a bit of a struggle (I lie. I'm just so distracted by things so easily...) So yes! If you like Code Geass slash too (RoloXLuluXSuzaku triangle!!) check out Sins of the Flesh too and let me know what you think ^_~_

_Thank you everyone for your continued support and patience! ILU ALL~~~~~_

* * *

_"What do you want earl? Do you possibly want to reach orgasm?"_

The words registered slowly into Ciel's hazy mind. Yes... release.... it sounded like heaven to him right now. He nodded as his laboured breath left him, his erection painfully hard and flushed dark red between his legs, due to it being both bound and neglected.

"Nnnaahh!!" Ciel couldn't help but cry out loud when he felt hands on his swollen member, toying with the sticky, pre-cum covered head at the same time as the jade toy was pushed deeper inside him, and after a moment, it was being pumped in and out, the feeling of his tight muscles being stretched around the thicker part of the shaft before the toy was plunged back in and closing around the slimmer end again making the dusky blue haired boy buck, feeling as if his knees may give way. (Though at the position he was in, it was pretty impossible)

"If the earl wants it so much.... he should show me he has manners and ask. And perhaps I will grant it to him.." Lau had a very smug look on his face. After so long with dealing with the noble brat, it was high time he got revenge in some form. Ofcourse, the erotic sight of Ciel, bound and writhering before him begging for release wasn't a bad sight at all either, something the Chinese man would quite like to see, and he was willing to be patient for it.

Beg? The word slowly registered into Ciel's drug hazed mind. Somewhere deep in his mind, he was still the stubborn, proud young man who would rather die than beg someone (Never mind Lau) for release. No...he couldn't.... He was stalling for a few moments as the hands stopped to let him reply, but before long they started to move again, the toy being pumped into the teen's sensitive body harder than before.

"Still too proud to do so?" A small sigh of disappointment. "I bet if I was Butler-kun, you would be begging simply with his word that he wishes to hear it...." Fingers looped over the handle of the toy, slowly dragging it out of Ciel, making him buck in protest. No...he didn't want it out of him yet... he hadn't finished.... Lau could see the desperate look of panic on the slightly clouded eyes and smirked. Ah... but he wanted to hear the boy speak. Ask. Beg. And he was going to get it, too. He had all day, and he was willing to wait. (Though his 'owner' may come for him sooner rather than later...)

"Perhaps I should leave you like this? Empty and bound?" Lau asked, leaning down to whisper the words into Ciel's ear, his breath tickling his lobe. "N....no..." a slightly slurred whimper of protest. "No?"  
"No....don't take it..out..."  
"Then what do you say, earl?"  
"......_please_..."  
"Very good."

The toy was driven into Ciel again now, rocking his whole body as he was fucked hard with it, making him arch his back even against the restraints, his squirming sure to leave rope burns though his mind was somewhere far beyond caring now.  
"Do you want release?"  
"Yes!" Came the breathless reply. "...please...!!" Ciel felt as if he might go mad if this carried on any longer, the toy plundering his ass rapidly, pleasure ripping through his small frame, accompanied by the pain from being denied release.  
"Very well..."

The rope coiled tightly around the base of his cock fell away, making Ciel gasp loudly as blood was allowed to rush back to his member, and it was a matter of a few more thrusts of the toy before he was shamelessly spilling himself, unable to control his body.

The older man seemed to be pleased, slowly withdrawing the toy from deep inside Ciel's rectum, making him feel a little hollow as it was pulled out with a tug, though his body spent and the adrenaline draining, he was left breathless and exhausted as the intricate knots were untied.

Lau didn't have to look up to know he was there, and he let himself finish undoing the silk rope before he raised his head, a smile on his lips. "Good evening, Butler-kun."

"Good evening, ." Sebastian's voice seemed to cut through the muddle of opium and afterglow of Ciel's conciousness, it sounded so clear...

"I am here to collect him, I see he has been causing quite alot of trouble here, I do apologise for his lack of discipline."

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear Ciel. You have been a naughty, naughty boy..... Sorry it was short, but I thought it cuts off nicely here XD_


	8. Introduction to punishment

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou**

**_~Chapter 8~ _**(/Cheer~)

_A/N: Long time no see! XD I have..er...been..um busy? - excuse I am so sorry sweets for not writing sooner, RP + Aion Online really distract me XD I hope to update more now. I'm sorry!!! (I'm writing this while I cook dinner + craft on Aion lol multi tasking ftw...)_

_I hope you guys still like this though, thank you all for your feedback, I'm a feedback whore so of course I want more. Yes even if you have already. It makes me happy, honest. So make me happy, mmk? Yoroshiko~su_

* * *

_"I am here to collect him, I see he has been causing quite a lot of trouble here, I do apologise for his lack of discipline."_

Ciel's eyes slowly opened (He had not even realised they were closed till now) a strange feeling of panic rushing over him as if a bucket of ice cold water had been poured over his head. He felt like a child who had been caught doing something wrong- very wrong and the creeping sensation, almost like butterflies in his stomach, just much, much more violent fluttering (Bats perhaps?) chased the haze of the narcotics and orgasm away, leaving him feeling strangely cold and nervous.

"Young master." Sebastian addressed him, and the mismatched eyes slowly raised to look at the man.  
"Shall we get going?" "Y...yes."  
The boy tried to get up, but his head spun and he almost went crashing back down if not for the strong hands that supported his back.  
"Take care my lord."  
Sebastian's voice was soft- though a little cold, but it eased Ciel's mind a little. Surely if he was cross, he would make it known?

**_Maybe he isn't angry with me..._**

The though ran through the young Earl's mind as his butler picked him up, covering his naked frame with something- was it a woollen coat? He couldn't be bothered to look down, but simply snuggled in the warmth. He found he liked the warm feeling that surrounded him, was this what they called an afterglow? Random thoughts wandered Ciel's mind as he felt himself being hoisted into a black carriage. He found himself being put down on the soft leather seat of the vehicle.  
"As you are not in your normal state, I will travel with you to assist, my lord."  
Sebastian announced as he climbed in, almost like it was a given thing he had decided rather than he was asking for permission.  
"A..ah.."  
It was a half formed answer- Ciel had opened his mouth to reply normally, but his voice was raspy and rough, dry. He couldn't help but look up at the demon, wondering if he was angry with him like he had feared.

Sebastian felt the gaze and turned his head a little and had to use all his self control not to do anything he hadn't planned; His young master, and pet was right now giving him such an adorable look- One of worry, confusion, a tinge of fear.... He could feel the ghost of a smirk coming onto his lips. Well well well, it seemed the spoilt creature can be disciplined easier than he thought, he was already starting to acknowledge authority...

Ciel caught the smirk on his Butler's lips, and a thought came to him. Why _was_ he playing along with his facade? Had he gone mad? Honestly...this man before him was his servant, sworn to serve him till his means in life were done. The teen started feeling quite stupid that he had got so wrapped up in the demon's little game, and it showed on his expression now as he glared back at the man.

**_Get a grip Phantomhive...You are the master here, you are in control of everything at all times. You are a man of responsibility. Why would you fear your servant? That was a one off foolishness..._**

He straightened up, his expression sliding back to the cool arrogant mask he usually wore as he crossed his legs slightly and tightened the woollen blanked over himself. Sebastian saw this and inwardly sighed.

_Ah, maybe not, I spoke too soon. How unfortunate...I was going to go a little easier on Spinel if he repented but....I guess he is a troublesome even if adorable pet..._

It reminded the man of a kitten. Endearing, but a handful at the best of times. Ah but he guessed that was how he liked it. A challenge. He would spend his time with the boy tonight, and perhaps with any luck, the insolent creature would learn not to run off and play with someone else in that manner without permission- or at least consider checking first. Training was a slow process, specially with a pet like Ciel, but he could wait, he had forever and he was patient. It would be worth the sort of pet the dusky blue haired boy would make.

"Is there something wrong?" Ciel snapped now, managing to get his voice back, he thought a comment would be fit to go with his glare. "You seem amused."  
"Nothing, my lord."  
Sebastian replied politely, knowing the boy's rudeness would just get him into more trouble once they got back. He didn't mind- he would enjoy dealing out the punishment, that was for sure. Ciel glanced down at the blanket.  
"Why did you not bring me clothes? This flimsy thing isn't enough!!" the boy added now, having to fault him somehow. "You are going to humiliate me! What if someone sees?? You incompetent fool!" He looked away now, slightly flushed with anger, focusing on looking at the window ledge instead.  
"I apologise, young master."  
Ofcourse Sebastian had done it on purpose- it was a very small part of the punishment that was to come.

The Earl kept his act up for the whole journey, waiting for Sebastian to get out before him and lift him out (He wasn't going to parade into even his own mansion wearing just a blanket to cover his modesty) feeling a little more assured and his worries totally melted away once he was in his own room, having finished some tea he had been given, of course having bathed and now clothed. It almost now felt like the events that happened today were a dream....a dream that was now far gone...

"I wish to sleep." he told his Butler as he pushed the Royal Daulton cup away and the man took it away. Ciel frowned when he didn't get a reply "I wish to sleep now, I am tired." he his servant didn't reply, he looked up with a glare. "I said-" the teen's words cut off when he caught the way the man was looking at him- red eyes glowing faintly in the dimly lit room, fixed on him. And the demon wasn't pleased....

"With your behavior of late, I don't think you will be granted much sleep tonight, Spinel."

Sebastian's voice rang out, and within a blink of an eye the surroundings warped and changed like before; Ciel was back in the stone walled dungeon, totally naked save the glittering collar at his neck that caught the torch flame lights. The teen shivered even though really, it was quite surprisingly warm in the room.

"I'm tired. Take me back." Ciel growled, giving Sebastian one of his glares as he realised his arms had already been firmly fixed behind his back with something heavy, it felt like it was made of iron. Of course Ciel being himself, and feeling ill tempered because of his denial to want to play this game right now he struggled against the bind, and found it was more than secure.  
"Silence." came the short answer, and the boy actually obeyed, mostly out of surprise- he had never heard that tone of voice used by the man before, and it sent a soft shiver of something unexplainable down his spine, making his heart beat that little bit faster.

"Kneel." Sebastian's tone promised many consequences if Ciel did not comply. "I said _kneel_, Spinel." He repeated patiently after only a moment passed. He was in no mood to wait for the boy to muse about it. He was to obey, and he would learn **_very_** quickly with Sebastian's methods.

A loud whoosh-crack rang through the room when Ciel failed to react to the order, and the azure haired boy couldn't help cry out in pain as searing hot pain striped across his naked buttocks. His head whipped round by instinct, his eyes catching the dark sleek leather of a bullwhip before it landed on his skin again, making his knees buckle, and another well placed lash of the whip sent his knees to the floor, effectively making him kneel.

"When I command you to do something." Sebastian began "You are to do it. Straight away without fail. Do you understand, Spinel?" When he was greeted with stubborn silence (Ciel was obviously upset that he had been hit.) He breathed in slowly, giving his pet 3 seconds before 4 consecutive cracks of leather meeting soft flesh rang through the dungeon, the last hard enough to break the skin, earning a stifled sob from Ciel.

"You have displeased me, Spinel." The demon began, admiring the way the dark crimson droplet now slowly snaked down the pale skin. "Have I not made it clear to you that you belong to me?" Sebastian reached out, gently tracing the bleeding welts with his slender skilled fingers, which felt pleasantly cool to Ciel, making him shiver at the contrast of smarting skin to the soothing touch.  
"**_Have_** I not??" A sharp smack followed when Ciel was too distracted to answer.  
"Y-yes.." The young earl replied almost as if it was reflex to the punishment, only realising a few moments later what he had just said himself but it was too late to take it back. His buttocks burned with a strange, almost pleasant feeling, and right now Ciel was having a internal battle of minds with himself to tell it that he wasn't starting to enjoy it.  
Sebastian could see by the expression on his pet's pretty face (It was so adorable.) and by the fact their contract meant he was sensitive to the other's thoughts and feelings that the boy was torn between liking and hating what he was doing and inwardly smirked. It was what he wanted- for Ciel to learn his lesson, but also to get sucked deeper into play, to seek for more, crave, need...He knew the boy had all the right things to be a good pet. It just needed a little encouragement.

"Then you should not be giving yourself so freely, like a bitch on heat, should you Spinel?" The vulgar word sounded oddly refined, though just as humiliating when Sebastian said it in such a cool, calm tone. Ciel could feel his cheeks flush at the comment, making him look up to give his master a small glare, before quickly looking away as if he was afraid he would be punished more for the action.

"Perhaps that is what you are." The black haired man carried on, circling the teen, his well polished shoes clicking on the floor. "Are you that desperate to have one mount you? To fill that nasty little hole of yours?"  
Ciel could feel his face heat up even worse, finding he couldn't even look up to face the other now. How could the man so shamelessly say these things like it was part of one's normal conversation?  
"I take that as a yes, seeing how your body has reacted to my words..." The azure eyed boy gasped as he felt a hand roughly cup his half rigid cock, giving the organ a few firm strokes before pulling away, making a small whimper of disappointment escape from Ciel's lips, which he hated himself for straight afterward but it was too late, he had already confirmed what had been said about him now.  
"Does this mean I have to wear you out every night to make sure you do not stray?" A sigh as if the older man thought it a big problem,though in reality he was more than happy to do so if need be.

"My my...what a dirty boy you are, Spinel."

* * *

_A/N: Are we getting to actual sex sometime soon!? It seems we are ladies. Isn't that exciting? ^_~ (Ne? Ne?)_


	9. Claiming Spinel

**That Butler, My Release~Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou**

_**~Chapter 9~**_

_A/N: Soo~ I think, er..here it is? XD I'm sure most of you are thinking "Get the fuck on with it already!!!" w w w Did you know this is the longest fic I've done by FAR? It's amazing...14k words+!! Yay! I was thinking of a little thank you compe if this fic gets 200 (yeah impossible I know) reviews. If/when it does, I'll say it. Rofl._

* * *

_  
_

_"My my...what a dirty boy you are, Spinel."_

The footsteps came round and stopped just in front of Ciel, and he could see the man's black leather shoes, that seemed different from the ones he usually wore (Or was it? Ciel could hardly say he was an expert at knowing exactly what the man wore. But it seemed unlike something a butler would wear, and more a noble...) and he felt the sleek, suppleness of leather-clad fingers take his chin, lifting his face up, making him rise his eyes to catch sight of the demon, who wasn't in his usual black and white attire anymore, but mainly all black, down to his leather gloves.

"If my horny pet wants it so much, that is what he will get." Sebastian said as he met Ciel's eyes with a smirk on his lips, red eyes locking with azure. The sight triggered an odd sensation in the young man's stomach again- that strange mix of anticipation and fear of the things unknown. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead felt two gloved fingers being shoved into them, muffling his sound of protest.

"Lick them well." Sebastian commanded as he roughly pumped his fingers in and out of the boy's mouth, feeling his pet's tongue push the fingers back in protest. "Or it'll hurt." He added as a warning. "With your behavior, you are lucky I'm even doing this." Though the man was sure his sweet pet wouldn't fully be able to appreciate....yet. When he was done with him he may.... His thoughts were cut off by teeth sinking into the leather, and Sebastian inhaled sharply, displeased. The bullwhip he had in his hands a few moments ago reappeared, and before Ciel had time to even sink his teeth in deeper, he cried out loudly as loud cracks of leather meeting flesh rang through the room, and red hot pain blossomed at his buttocks.

"How_ **dare**_ you bite me you insolent creature!" The demon growled, all thoughts of mercy_ really_ being dispelled now as he withdrew his fingers from the boy's mouth, bringing his other arm down in firm long strokes so the lashes fell across the pale smooth skin, as if he was wanting to mark every bit of bare buttock with one of the raspberry red lines that showed up so wonderfully against the young earl's skin.

Soon the cries of pain coming quite freely now from the teen's lips were broken by sobs, and only when the raven haired man could see the crystal-like droplets glistening on his pet's cheeks did he stop the assault on Ciel's ass, now very red, and droplets of blood trickling down in places where the skin had broken.

"Now...you are not to bite me, do you understand?" Sebastian said in a strangely gentle tone as he ran his hand through the boy's dark dusky blue hair, while the other hand wiped away a tear. A loud crack of the whip hitting the floor just next to Ciel made him jump when he did not reply.  
"Y-yes...."  
He felt the whoosh of air behind him as the demon lifted his arm again and whimpered desperately as he tensed for a blow, saying what he knew deep down what the man wanted to hear, simply in panic. "I-I'm sorry...Master..."  
As proud as he was, he didn't think he could take anymore abuse on his sore buttocks and his mind was screaming at him to just do whatever it took to make Sebastian stop whipping him, even if it meant his pride would suffer.  
"You are sorry, are you?"  
"Y-yes.."  
"So you will not go and play with others without my permission from now on?"  
"N-no..."  
A loud crack as the whip met Ciel's skin again, followed by a pained scream.  
"No master..."  
"I see Spinel can be a good boy if he wants to be." Sebastian replied, now moving behind Ciel. He was pretty impressed, he had managed to still the boy with simply whipping him, no binds needed to keep him still. "He will also realise if he is good, he will be rewarded."

The black-clad man admired his work for a few moments- the contrast of the red blood to fair skin was quite exquisite, before he lent forward, his long, slightly pointed tongue darting out now to lap at the cut skin to taste the sweet blood. Sebastian swept the tip of his tongue across one bleeding line, gently at first getting gradually more firm, pleased to hear a small gasping whimper come from Ciel, which he rewarded by moving onto another.

Ciel's tears were soon drying up with the attention his body was getting from his master, his collar making soft metallic sounds as he started to squirm, the stinging, almost tickling rousing his body, though he did not want to admit the bite of pain that came with every new part of his skin being licked was going straight to his groin, and by the time Sebastian was half way done licking all the lacerations, the young earl was fully erect again, making incoherent almost mewling sounds of pleasure as he squirmed harder, wanting more.

_How cute..._

Sebastian dragged his tongue down a little lower as he pushed Ciel slowly so his chest was flat on the stone floor, his knees keeping his ass in the air, and took hold of the boy's hands, guiding them to his own ass cheeks and positioned them so he was now holding himself open, the pink rosebud entrance looking rather inviting.  
"Good boy....hold yourself open for me like that." He was a little surprised when he got no protest, and instead the boy was obediently doing so, and the older man wondered if Ciel know how erotic he looked, as if offering himself up for him to take... (_Oh_ how the whip seemed to work wonders...) The demon lent down again, now lavishing his tongue at the puckered hole.

"Ahhnnn!!" Ciel arched his back as he felt the warm wet tongue lap at his entrance, swirling around it before starting to press at his hole, and soon it found its way inside him, making the boy moan louder, his legs parting wider by instinct.  
"Do you like that Spinel?" Sebastian purred as he pulled away much to Ciel's disappointment after a few moments, now putting two bare fingers to the boy's lips. "Lick them." he commanded, and second time lucky, he was pleased to feel the soft wetness of the boy's tongue lapping at it. Soon he'd train Spinel to suck cock just as well.... It was too bad that blasted Chinese had got there first. Sebastian could feel a brief wave of anger at the thought, and half unconciously, he was pumping his fingers into the boy's quitevigorously now, deep enough to make his pet whimper and choke as he pushed them deeper down his throat, fresh tears stinging his eyes as the fingers were drawn out of his mouth, well coated in saliva.

"Spread yourself wider."

A crack of the whip to the stone floor, narrowly missing Ciel made him comply almost instantly, his cheeks flushed red now as he thought about how humiliating this was, knelt on the floor, his ass in the air, and now he was being made to open himself up like he was some kind of whore. The thoughts were soon cut off by the feel of fingers rubbing over hisentrance, before pushing themselves both inside him without warning, making the teen squeak and clench around the intrusion immediately.

"I...it hurts..." Ciel whimpered, biting down on his lip as he felt the fingers scissoring inside him, it was a odd, stretching feelingaccompanied by a stinging as the man moved his fingers more. "A-"  
Feelings of discomfort disappeared at that moment when he felt the fingers probing inside him curve, brushing against a part of him that triggered a rush of pleasure to flood his mind.  
"Naahh!!"  
A tongue was added to the equation too now, gently, teasingly circling around the stretched skin, making Ciel's hips buck, now wanting the fingers to move faster, to hit that place again...

"N-no...." A desperate whimper escaped the boy's lips as the fingers and tongue withdrew just before he felt as if he would explode (His body remembered this feeling from last time he experienced it)  
He wanted it, he **needed **it; The ecstasy of orgasm. It was one of those forbidden fruits that once tasted, one was addicted and that was the situation Ciel was finding himself in. And something promised him deep in his mind this time would be even _better_ when he reached it.

"Please....put it back...inside.."

The words were barely audible, but there, and ofcourse Sebastian didn't miss it. It was very cute indeed, and he made a note to make Ciel beg lots more in the future, but right now even he was a little impatient to be buried in the virgin tightness. He silently pulled his own trousers down, a crystal glass bottle materialising in his hands and he used it on his already rigid cock as he admired the slender slight curves of the boy below him, he personally thought the male figure, when as fine as this was far more pleasing than a woman's, often too crude, too overly sexualised.

"M..master...**please**...." Sebastian had deliberately taken his time, and with Ciel facing the other way, his eyes shut tightly he had no idea what was going to happen- was the man planning to leave him like this?

"So impatient..."

Sebastian sighed though a small smile played at his lips "It can't be helped if you beg so sweetly..." And with that, he pushed himself in, slow but steadily pushing himself in to the hilt, feeling Ciel clench around him straight away.

"Aa...h...." Ciel couldn't keep his hands at his buttocks anymore, his fingers forming fists as he drew them up to his sides to steady himself. Sebastian felt so much bigger than anything he had ever had inside him....and so hot....

The demon gave his pet a few moments to adjust before his black nailed hand slid down, reaching round to firmly grip the boy's cock, slowly starting to stroke it as he started to thrust. Ah... how long had it been since he had deflowered a virgin? It was always a special sort of pleasure. Moving his hips and hands in time, soon he could feel Ciel relax a little more, and cute whimpering moans come from those parted petal lips.

Ciel was torn between the stinging pain of his hole accommodating the size of his master's length, which was now steadily being driven in and out of him, making his legs quiver and the hand at his own erection, skillfully sending waves of pleasure through hisbody and making the pain mingle into an addictive sensation, perhaps even more addictive than the allure of normal pleasure- He couldn't honestly say he wanted it to stop, and somehow he was liking being stretched out to his limits like this.

Mismatched eyes widened when the thrusts increased in speed, but at the same time his master shifted Ciel's hips up a little, and he felt that almost blinding pleasure flood his senses, making him cry out loudly, pushing back now as the man started to pound into him at that very angle, hitting his special spot repeatedly. The boy's hands clenched into fists as he pushed back hard against Sebastian's hips, loud slapping of skin meeting skin ringing through the large room.

Soon he felt as if he was going to burst- his mind blank apart from the white hot pleasure being driven into him repeatedly, making his mind spin. It was hard simply to stay in the position he was in, and he didn't really know how much more he could take.

"Come for me Spinel." Sebastian breathed as he increased the pace he was pumping the boy's length at, loving the sight of his pet's body shaking hard with every thrust he beat into him, trying to hold back his own orgasm as much as possible.  
"Aaahh.....I...I.." Ciel's words jumbled into a mess of incoherent pleasured sounds as his body jerked violently, his muscles constricting as he reached orgasm, spilling messily onto the floor below him. Moments later he felt a warm gush fill him as his master came also, staying inside him for a few more moments before slowly pulling out, watching as the white pearly liquid slowly dripped down Ciel's thighs.

The black haired man walked round to stand before his pet, lifting his head by his hair, before guiding it to his now sated, but still semi erect cock.  
"Lick me clean." he commanded as he pressed the glistening tip to the boy's lips, pleased when he saw Ciel's pink tongue dark out as he opened his mouth to take his master's length into his mouth, licking and sucking between pants. Sebastian groaned low in his throat, making a mental note to make his pet service him like this more often- he was very good at it,at least for such a newly acquired pet. He pulled Ciel away from his groin by his collar, before leaning down as he pulled the young earl into a breathless kiss. "Good boy, you've pleased me Spinel." he said as he pulled away, gently gathered the shorter boy up into his arms as he could see his pet falling limp from exhaustion. "You may rest for now."

**_For now._**

* * *

_A/N: Soooo~~~~ First sex scene in this fic~ Was it ok? XD I need to ask my lovely readers something! I have an idea for this story plot wise (What do you mean you didn't know it had a plot! =o) But it'll be femme slash! Now, I'll probably make it so that it's skippable (Though if its read too it's better) wondering what people thought, I know some people seem to be allergic to anything with women in it....XD Being a perv I am I can do slash both ways, and I have quite a hot F/F sex scene in mind. Y?N?_

_The next chapter should have some quite hot smut in it, I think. My RP partner and friend hikarinimichitasora gave me a sort of prompt and it made me get a good idea XD So till next time~ (And remember to review to tell me what you think =P)_


	10. Without you

**Title:** That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 10~  
**Author:** kazezakura  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Character(s):** .P  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Yaoi, This chapter needs a warning cos...nothing really happens in it, apart from plot. XD M'afraid all the smex is in the next chapter my ladies. I guess a bit of his past flashbacks that could be a bit underage and implied non-con? Nothing majorly graphic....  
**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. Etc.

_A/N: Hello~~ Thank you all who reviewed!!! *squeeze* It makes me very happy to get your feedback =D And me being happy = faster and more content so we all win yuh?_

Now...plot progression! Or something that *may* just about look like it! (Don't say "What plot?" You know..the really weak one...w w w)  


* * *

_For now._

Warm sunlight caressed Ciel's cheeks softly as morning came, and the sound of the tea trolley coming his way roused the young earl, opening his eyes slowly, the familiar sight of his room coming slowly into focus. Ah....was that another dream? Every time he had these.... "Sessions" with the demon, when he woke it was as if nothing ever happened, everything seemed so...normal that it could almost be a dream (Or nightmare, as Ciel wanted to think it.) He clearly did not enjoy them, and the him that did, was part of the nightmare and not the truth. Never. He was not weak enough to be addicted to escapism.

However, he felt good this morning- a sort of deeply contented feeling that radiated through his body, he felt rested. He slowly sat himself up as his butler came close with breakfast, and felt burning sharp pain flash through his body, the source being his buttocks.

_Oh my god..._

As much as Ciel wished to keep telling himself last night was a figment of his hormonal teenage imagination.... it seemed not. How was he going to face Sebastian?

"Today, I have prepared a Ceylon and Keemun based tea this morning, and breakfast will be ready as soon as you go downstairs, young master." Sebastian said as he always did every morning, trying not to look at Ciel who was staring at him like he had grown another head, looking as if he wanted to say something- and nothing at the same time.

"Is there something the matter, master?" Sebastian asked looking up now as he put Ciel's tea on the side, helping the teen sit up, and pleased to see him biting his lip not to yelp out at the pain that sprang through him at the movement.  
"N-no there isn't." Ciel replied stiffly as he took a shaking deep breath in to attempt to dispel at least some of the pain as he took the cup from the side, taking a slow sip.

"There are several pieces of paperwork waiting in the study for you, that seem to need urgent attention." Sebastian began his day's briefing like he usually did.  
"From?"  
"Various bills from stores in London, my lord."  
Ciel frowned a little at that. Bills? "I haven't ordered anything from London."  
"They seemed to be from fashion houses and guesthouses mainly, my lord."

**_Elizabeth._**

One day he would do something to that cursed woman. Ciel wasn't sure what or how yet- but **something.**

"......Dress me. I want to see them straight away." Ciel ordered, putting his cup down. How dare that woman.... "...aa..."  
He couldn't help stifle a cry as he tried to get out of bed a little too fast. God his ass felt like he had been screwed by razorblades, and the sheets underneath him, even though finest Scottish linen, felt like sandpaper to his tender skin, and now that he was concentrating and properly awake, he could feel the semi scabbed cuts, every single one of them.

Sebastian sensed the quite clear discomfort, and for a moment debated weather to pretend not to notice and let his pet suffer the whole punishment (The strict master's choice, and probably the textbook one.) or to let him off and ease his suffering.  
When he heard another small pained whimper, before he knew it he had moved to to his young master's side, picking him up in one swift swoop, taking care not to pull on the boy's thighs too much to reduce discomfort.

Admittedly Ciel's heart skipped a beat in shock when his Butler did this, not sure what was going to happen to him specially after the night before. Sebastian was walking off with him, making panic rise in the teen's chest. He was naked, something he was already uncomfortable with, (Though his pride had made him unable to say so. He wasn't 13 anymore after all.) and he didn't at all fancy being paraded around like that, even if it was in his own mansion, where the only people other than each other were Finny, Bard, Tanaka (All male, and therefore technically, it shouldn't matter. But it did.) and Maylene (Definitely not alright. Even if she was just a servant.)

"W-What are you doing Sebastian??!?!" Ciel flustered, struggling by instinct and regretting it right away as pain shot up his tail bone tracing his spine, making him whimper. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the sound he made himself- he sounded so pathetic.  
"Easing your pain, young master." Sebastian replied neutrally as he opened the door to the bathroom easily. Already waiting there was a pleasantly fragrant steaming bath within the immaculately polished bathtub, the slightly milky water a shade of blue.

"I-I did not ask for such a thing!" Ciel protested as he was slowly lowered in, though really he was grateful the moment his skin touched the water, which was of the perfect temperature that seemed to lovingly embrace the boy's abused flesh with a gentle tingle.  
_Aah..._  
The blue haired boy took a breath of pleasure as he couldn't help close his eyes, relaxing further into the tub. It was as if the pain was melting away...

Sebastian watched his pet's expression change from uncertainty to one of unadulterated bliss. He did not want to scar his possession after all, however naughty the creature had been. He guessed he was being a little soft, but he also could do with Ciel not being even more cranky then normal because he was nursing a sore bottom, and of course, as cute as the sounds Ciel made when he moved gingerly, he was not angry enough with the boy to wish him so much pain. He reached into the water to soak a natural sponge he had in his hand, moving to start gently cleaning the teen's slender shoulders, running the soft fibers down the contours of the lithe frame, lingering for a moment before moving elsewhere. Not today... well right now anyway. He would let his spoilt pet rest a little.

When the demon butler was done, he helped the young earl out, wrapping him in a warmed soft towel, and Ciel found his body did not protest at all now even when he moved, to his surprise.

_Master healed me...._

The thought, accompanied by a feeling of gratefulness and a pleasant warm flutter in his chest, was erased as soon as Ciel's mind processed it properly.  
What was he thinking? This man did all of this to him of course he should fix it... Hell he shouldn't be doing it in the first place, it's not up to him to decide who he wanted to do sexual....things with.  
He could hardly remember what he did exactly with Lau- and probably for the best, he thought to himself as he let Sebastian lead him into his bedroom again, and the man picked up the clothes he had already left out for Ciel to wear the next day, easing him into dress shirt and trousers, effortlessly doing up his shoes. It seemed his young master was deep in thought, and he let him be.  
Ciel would probably need quite a long time to totally adjust to his new role, and to cope with the difference between playtime and normal life. It would take time, effort and a lot of patience...

But Sebastian Michaels was a very patient man. Hell, he was willing to wait for god knows how long to take this boy's soul. It would pass time to play this game while he waited. It was a nice little bonus for putting up with the boy's antics from day to day.

The bath had cleared Ciel's mind of the fogginess, and now freed of pain, he was ready to face the paperwork his butler spoke of, not to mention that as he had got distracted yesterday afternoon, he had a pile of work to do.... He sighed as he made his way to his study, walking over to his desk finding the crisp off-white envelopes on his desk. Sitting down he grabbed a letter opener and started to read, his eyes widening at the prices.

_No way._

How did one girl manage to spend so much in so little time?? And in his name?? The earl started to open the other envelopes hurriedly, ignoring Sebastian's presence at his side. More bills.

_Oh my god..._

Ciel couldn't help slam his fists down onto the mahogany desk in anger. This was absurd.

_She has to be stopped. **Now.**  
_  
"Sebastian." He said now looking up sharply at his Butler.  
"Yes my lord."  
"I am going to file divorce with this wretched woman, and I need it done **now**. Start sorting it out for me."  
The tall man bowed "Ofcourse, but there is one slight problem, young master."  
"And what might that be??"

Ciel was so angry he just wanted her out of his life, so she couldn't touch his money anymore, or take advantage of him like he felt she was right now. He didn't really understand what he had done to her to deserve this- hadn't he been a good husband? He bought her all she wanted, let her go where ever she pleased, dispatched servants to do her every whim....What had gone so wrong?

"Well, in the court of Christian law, in order for you to be able to divorce Lady Elizabeth, she needs to have broken one of your marriage vows, nulling the agreement made before God between both of you." The Butler explained "So we need solid proof she is wronging you, my lord."

Ciel sighed irritably. Wasn't this enough proof the woman needed to be out of his life, God sworn bond or not??? He tried to think of something, anything that she could have done that _actually_ broke the vows, as clearly spending his money wasn't one of them....  
"Like what? What does she have to do for me to get rid of her?? I want her gone at once!!" the young earl snapped now as he ranked one hand impatiently through his hair, before pushing some out of his azure eye.  
"Well, the most common reason for divorce that goes through the courts is adultery, young master."  
"Adultery??" Ciel thought about it with a frown crossing his youthful features. Was Elizabeth even unfaithful to him? He never spent time with her so he didn't really know....  
"....I want you to go and find her and watch her for a while- surveillance of a high quality is what I am looking for. I need proof if it exists." He ordered looking up at his faithful demon. Usually he disliked having Sebastian leave for long as he was the only person who knew _exactly_ how Ciel wanted everything, but for a short while it would do.  
"Yes my lord." The man bowed, disappearing straight away, and Ciel was left just staring into the space Sebastian was just moments before.

Sebastian wasn't back that evening- Ciel had to make do with Tanaka instead, who was actually doing a decent job of serving him but...it wasn't the same. On top of that, he almost ended up wearing dinner when Maylene narrowly missed dropping the whole dish on his lap tripping over something that probably wasn't even there. It was followed by an explosion from the kitchen (There went Ciel's dessert, main course was on the floor.) and Earl Phantomhieve pretty much had enough. He stood up, Maylene frantically apologising as she tried to mop up the mess.

"I'm going to bed." he announced tiredly. The stress of today made his head spin, and he was feeling drained. At least he had sorted out all the paperwork, approved the new products due to be launched in the summer and all the mundane everyday things. He had told Tanaka he could dress himself for bed and felt relived when he was alone. Unlike Sebastian who seemed almost a part of him, being around the other staff so much meant another bit of stress for Ciel. He tried to ignore the strong want for the raven haired demon to be back soon as he put himself to bed.

_It was way too hot, and cold at the same time. Heat came off the torches lit all around him, feeling so close it could scorch his skin, but at the same time, the chilling cold of the stone floor, the too tight shackles on his wrists, scraping against the raw skin, that constant icy draft that seemed to lurk in the room making his skin rise in goosebumps._

The young boy was confused, scared. What did these people want with him? Why was he here? And exactly how long had he been here? He had not even seen the faces of his captors yet, he had been blindfolded ever since....ever since when? His memory was a little hazy. Where was his mother and father? The fire.....screams...his father's frantic shouting...being pushed out into the dark night... A strange smell in the air...

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening somewhere on the other side of the room. Footsteps made their way towards him, who nervously shifted on his knees as he had been held in a kneeling position. Though he hadn't been harmed so far (As far as he could remember.) he had a very uneasy feeling at the pit of his stomach even if he didn't fully comprehend the situation he was in.

He felt cool porcelain at his lips, and obediently drank whatever it was he was given- He was thirsty and he didn't think going against these people who could kill him at any moment was a good idea at all. It tasted...he didn't know. An odd hint of sweetness he could recall that stayed at the back of his throat. A hand went to pet at his hair when he had finished, as if to reward him for being a good boy.

He had fully expected whoever it was to leave, but to his alarm he didn't. Why..? He found out the reason a few moments later when he felt hands on his bare body,

**N..no....stop...**

He heard a small chuckle as he tried to wriggle away, a feeble attempt at trying to resist- he wasn't going anywhere in reality. He could now tell it was a man before him by the size of his hands and the roughness of them as they ran over his bare chest, as if marvelling at the softness before finding a nipple, toying with it.

Panic rose to his throat, making him unable to even make a sound as the man continued to grope him, his hands travelling lower.

**Someone...PLEASE.....make him stop!**

The smell of burning flesh....  
Too egar hands kneading his ass....  
Fingers tracing his lips...  
Excited panting...  
Pain...  
Pleasure...  
Disgust...

**STOP!!!**  


"Young master!"

Sebastian's voice brought Ciel back to the present, his eyes flashing open as he took a gasp of air as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. Mismatched eyes scanned the room frantically, his room mingling with that of the torch lit alter room in places for a few moments before it faded away. He was in tears, his heart racing madly but he didn't even realise till he felt it run off his cheeks.

"....are you alright, young master?"

Ciel realised he was being spoken to and looked up, breath still short, not even bothering to stop the tears that ran down his face. His nightclothes clung uncomfortably to his skin, wet with sweat.  
_  
It was a dream. Just a dream...._

Though it felt so vivid...he could still feel those hands over him...

"You summoned for me, so I came as soon as I could. I apolo-" Sebastian's words were cut off when Ciel simply latched himself onto him, shaking. The demon's features softened a little as he took the teen into his arms, holding him not too tightly or loosely. Perhaps it had been wrong to leave Ciel overnight- he knew he had some part to play in suppressing the nightmares the boy had from time to time, though as he grew older it was getting better.

"Do not leave me for so long _ever _again." Ciel said finally after a few minutes of silence, slowly releasing Sebastian's shirt he seemed to have grabbed onto without realising.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

  
_  
A/N: Backgrounds and stuffs :3 Sort of is starting to explain the psychology behind Ciel being a maso (I hope? XD) As apparently for some people, trauma in that way causes them to have a sexual preference to that kind of thing aswell rather than a strong dislike for it. A sort of morbid fascination? Idk. Well let's just say Ciel's quite messed up. But anyway. A hint of fluff at the end too =D XD No wonder Elizabeth left him, Ciel's not such a great husband...._


	11. Dress up

**Title:** That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 11~  
**Author:** Kazezakura  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Character(s):** .P  
**Rating:** R  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Slightly graphic moment of Non Con Het sex, About a 10p group sex thing, Crossdressing.... It sounds exciting no?  
**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. no child porn here.

_A/N: This arc's main kink (Next few chapters) was prompted to me by my friend, though I'm sure what she had in mind was nothing like this XD But yah, this arc is for Hikarinomichitasora who's about 20 times better at writing then me though younger....not fair!! XD (Oh and hurry up and post your Kuroshitsuji fics somewhere I can read em yo...) _

* * *

_"Yes my lord."_

Sebastian held the young boy for quite a while till Ciel seemed to be satisfied and pulled away, taking the handkerchief offered to him and wiping away his tears, taking a deep breath to compose himself, sliding the mask he usually wore back on, his features sharpening as he moved off Sebastian's lap that he had found himself on and onto the bed.

"So have you found anything? You took long enough." The young earl said in a cool tone as he looked straight at his butler. Sebastian inwardly sighed- he never thought putting up a front, which humans seemed to like doing was very good for the mental health...but he guessed it couldn't be helped.

"I apologise for the time taken my lord." Sebastian replied, now standing up and moving so he was standing before his young master. "I have watched Lady Elizabeth as you asked."  
"And??"  
"She spends most of her time shopping, staying at a hotel in the center of London. She seems to attend dinner and dancing parties daily, every evening."  
Ciel sighed in frustration. This was where the money was going,not to mention her at Lau's (apparently.)  
"Anything else???"  
Sebastian gave a patient nod. He was igetting/i to that.  
"She spends a lot of time on the telephone during the daytime, and the conversations seem..."  
"...Seem what?" Ciel snapped, not liking Sebastian's round about way of speaking when it was something important like this. "She's always on the telephone??!"  
"They seem of a somewhat intimate nature." The butler finished his sentence.  
"Intimate?"  
"Yes my lord, as if of one between lovers."  
Ciel narrowed his eyes. So maybe sending Sebastian wasn't a complete waste of time after all.  
"And? How am I meant to prove this, that she has someone else?" Ciel didn't really care to be honest, but if it was to rid her, he wouldn't mind pretending to care in court.  
"Last night just before you summoned me, I had listened to a conversation between Lady Elizabeth and the suspected lover." The dark haired man replied "Tonight, they are to meet in a social gathering of sorts in a mansion just off London."  
"Then we will go and catch her red handed." Ciel said straight away. "Make preparations."  
"There is just one thing my lord."  
"What?"  
"You won't be able to attend simply like this...you will need a disguise...Or otherwise, you are well known, you will be recognised straight away, my lord."  
Ciel paused. Sebastian had a point there.  
"Then you are saying I should be in disguise?" Nina's monstrous pink frilled creation (And the rib crushing corset underneath) that he had been forced to wear as a sort of "disguise" all those years ago came straight to mind, making Ciel shudder. No way. He wasn't going in another bloody dress for the rest of his life.

"I have already asked Miss Hopkins to prepare something appropriate." Sebastian added as if reading Ciel's mind "She has assured me it will arrive by the time we have to leave."  
"...I see.." Ciel had a really bad, bad feeling about this.

"I'm not wearing that." Ciel said flatly as he stared in disbelief at the outfit that Sebastian was attempting to dress him in. "No."  
"But master, if you do not, this plan cannot go through..." Sebastian personally thought it was nice- Nina had tried really hard this time.

The dress was a sky blue, plenty of ribbon and lace all over to make Ciel's form appear even more feminine than it already was. To Ciel's dismay he hardly grew for some absurd reason, only increasing less than an inch every year even when he was the age he was meant to grow most. It delighted Nina however, and every time she came to do fittings for Ciel she would comment on how she could put the young earl in this and that, and Ciel wasn't sure of some of the designs were slightly altered female clothing or not. But this....it was too far into the female clothing category for Ciel to wear. He eyed the matching white corset with blue ribbon like it was the devil as he felt Sebastian's hands at his hair, brushing it out and somehow, it was getting longer in his hands as he ran the bristles through his dusky blue hair, reaching the boy's shoulders in soft silken strands that perfectly curled at the ends as he gently teased it around his fingers.

"Are you not listening to me??" Ciel exclaimed as he turned to face his butler, who had a ghost of a smirk on his lips. Clearly not a good sign.  
"I understand your concern, my lord." Sebastian replied good naturedly, though he was still brushing and styling Ciel's hair regardless of protest. "But you wish to get certain proof of Lady Elizabeth's actions, do you not? And this is the fastest, and best way. The_ only_ way right now, young master." He now stepped away to fetch the corset and matching panties, garter belt and stockings. "Or you could simply leave her be, to do as she wishes?"

Ciel shook his head violently at the thought "No. I will not have her take advantage of me!" His determination may have been getting the better of him.  
"Then I am afraid Master Ciel will have to endure this for a short while." Sebastian said as he removed the last of Ciel's clothing, helping him into the lacy undergarments.

"I have obtained invitations under a false name." Sebastian explained once Ciel had been changed into his female attire, and really he looked just as beautiful, if not even more so now then he did 5 years ago. He gently eased the remaining shoe onto his master's delicate foot, before standing up."I will accompany you as your fiance."  
He received a glare from the teen at that. Sebastian knew Ciel would have a problem with it, but well...the boy would have to deal with it.

"I apologise for the situation I have to put you in young master, however the party is for single or couples so I had no choice. Please bear it for today." he explained as with one movement of his hand, his own clothing transformed into one of an Earl's, the dark rich fabric complimenting his firm masculine frame perfectly. He radiated an air of strength that demanded respect- Ciel didn't even realise he was staring.  
"We are meant to be visiting from outside London, to avoid being found out so easily. Master...is there anything the matter?" he asked as he straightened out his jacket as if he wasn't aware of the reason though really, he knew fully well why Ciel had now turned away, cheeks pink.  
"I..it's nothing. Fine! Very well...we'll go with your story." Ciel mumbled, pushing away some of the curls that cascaded down his shoulders.  
"Then we should get going before we are too late." Sebastian replied, opening the door for Ciel, who was walking a little awkwardly in the matching shoes that sometimes peeked from the long gown. "Though I hear it is fashionable in London to do so, in moderation."

When the black carriage arrived outside the mansion, the party was already in full swing, light pouring from the windows and the music could be heard even from outside. Ciel sighed- he hated this kind of pointlessly loud and drunken affair... He avoided them at all costs, but he had to go through this one, unfortunately. He was handed a box just then by Sebastian and inside was a finely jeweled masquerade mask- designed to cover around the eye area, decorated with silver, and perfectly accompanying his dress.  
"It's a masquerade party, young master." Sebastian explained as he helped Ciel put it on "I think that works to our advantage, does it not?" Ciel made a small unimpressed sound, but he guessed it would. He didn't forget the last time he had to constantly avoid Elizabeth when he was in "disguise"....

Sebastian stepped out once a footman opened the door for them, holding out his arm for Ciel to take, which he did reluctantly. "Come my lady." he said as they made their way to the door, handing their invitation into the bulky guard outside, who greeted them and stepped away so they could get in once he glanced at them and the paper. To be honest,t he guy had no idea who this Lord and Lady were, but...who cares? They had an invitation....  
Ciel was quite overwhelmed by the atmosphere inside- pretty much everyone was drunk (Already...) and not very much "Appropriate" dancing was taking place at all.

_My god.....is this the sort of place Elizabeth came to??_

Earl Phantomhive (Or was it Lady Ashford right now....) was pretty sure he could simply divorce the woman the moment he found here here, simple as... He lifted a drink from a servant's tray, taking a sip. As expected, it was alcohol.

"Can you track her down?" Ciel asked in a low voice leaning over to Sebastian's ear.  
"I don't think she is here yet my lady." the reply came in a whisper that brushed Ciel's earlobe, sending a shiver.  
"You better not have got.."  
"No, she will definitely be here tonight, I assure you of that my lord."  
Ciel gave him a doubting look.  
"Should I go and try and get information?" Sebastian offered.  
"Yes.. Hurry up with it." Ciel replied irritably. He hated waiting for anything.  
"Please excuse me for a moment then, my lady." Sebastian bowed graciously as he let go of Ciel's arm, moving over to where some ladies (Well, they looked no older than Ciel to his disgust) who were whispering behind their feathered fans and glancing their way already.

"I've never seen him before..."  
"Isn't that Earl Hightvian?"  
"No..can't be...he's taller....and I think even more handsome..."  
Soft giggles as Sebastian approached them, a charming smile on his lips.  
"Good evening ladies..."  
"I haven't seen you here at all, Welcome." Said one, her eyes glittering under her red mask. "Your first time?"  
"Well yes." Sebastian nodded, pleased as he knew it would be easy to extract information from slightly intoxicated, excited young girls who clearly didn't know what they were dealing with. "I was looking for someone, actually."  
"Oh?" One other girl eyed the tall man "....a girl?" She asked looking a little disappointed.  
"Yes. Lady Phantomhive...do you know her?"  
"Oh....Lady Phantomhive..." The girls gave each other slightly odd looks.  
"Yes, do you know of her?"  
"Well..ofcourse....she is famous..." The first girl nodded. "Are you...a friend of hers?" She sounded like she was carefully picking her words.  
"Of sorts, yes." Sebastian replied, realising with a little push he might be able to get something...  
"O..oh...I see...." She seemed to be the leader of the little clique.  
"I was wondering if you could tell me what you know of her..." Sebastian purred, a hand going to the girl's cheek gently. Ah...he could see her melting under her mask straight away.

_Women are too easy._

"W...well..."  
"How about we sit down somewhere more private?" The man lent down to whisper into her ear, making her cheeks flush pink.

Ciel was watching this whole affair while sipping on his...whatever it was. (It probably was some sort of expensive wine. It tasted a little like cherries...but not brandy...) He could feel an odd feeling climb up his chest- a tightness, it felt so uncomfortable,, like someone was squeezing his heart with rope, slowly, but surely... His blue eye followed Sebastian as he leaned over the girl, what was he doing? Kissing her?? They were damn close enough...

When Sebastian left the room with the girl in tow, Ciel felt like he was burning up in jealousy, though unknown to him that was what it was. What was Sebastian thinking??? The boy's hands formed fists around his dress, gripping it hard.

_Fine. So be it. If he is to toy with me.....I won't let him._

Ciel slammed the glass down onto a tray of a passing by servant (Much to their shock.) and found himself wanting to leave the room- mainly because the girl's friends were giggling and staring his way now, his face burning in humiliation. When he left the grand ballroom, he found himself down a long hallway that he stormed down, not really knowing for sure where he was going. He didn't care to be honest...

The disguised boy found himself before two doors now, a dead end. There were two men walking behind him also, and Ciel knew he would feel stupid turning back now and opened one door at random, taking the right one and stepping in. Inside was what looked like a smaller party hall, and he could hear voices from the next room it led to. Curious, the young earl made his way in that direction, seeing the door open a crack and peeking in, his eyes widening at the sight.

The room wasn't a ballroom as he had expected, but more like a dining room, apart from the fact the tables had been pulled to the sides, and love seats and other furniture one could sit on dotted around the sides of the room, the center kept clear.  
There were lots of men in the room, (Maybe about 10? Ciel wasn't really counting.) probably the sons of the rich Earls and Lords that had nothing better to do then spend their parent money and generally do nothing. That was nothing unusual, that was the reason Ciel usually avoided these gatherings, it was a melting pot of young 20-somethings with nothing to do and too much money. No, it was what they were doing in there....

Most of the men were in various end stages of undress, most of them the only thing covering them the masks on their faces somewhat obscuring their identity. They were surrounding one girl who had still shreds of her dress remaining on her slim, naked frame, though most of it was on the floor in shreds. (What looked like a maid's dress, it was hard to tell at this point.) Sounds of men's groans and laughing filled the room as one man held her on his lap, forcing the girl to saddle him as he gripped her hips, making her ride him vigorously as hands from behind grouped, pulled, multiple lips kissed,licked, bit.

"P..please stop..."

Her soft begging was drowned by the jeers of the men surrounding her, and Ciel just about managed to tear his eyes away, shocked. What... They were acting like wild animals... He slowly backed away from the door, making sure not to be noticed not that they seemed to care, too busy in preying over the girl to notice.  
What was this place? Is this the sort of place Elizabeth attended regularly?? Ciel was really quite taken back as he turned now toward the door. He wanted out of this mad house right now, proof gathered or not. Hell, he'd leave Sebastian here (He was probably screwing that bitch for all he cared.) and go home by himself.

**"Not so fast, curious young lady."  
**  
A voice came from behind him, and a larger hand grabbed his wrist, making his blood freeze. He turned sharply to be face to face with one of the more dressed men (He had only removed his jacket, his trousers and shirt still intact thank god.) who smirked at him as he tightened his grip on Ciel's wrist.

"We could always do with a new toy."

* * *

  
_  
A/N: Oh noes look who's gotten themselves into trouble...... Come on guys! If you like my story enough to fave it, review and tell me what you think ^_~/_


	12. Independence

**Title: **That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 12~  
**Author:** Kazezakura  
**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji Character(s): .P  
**Rating:** R Warning: Yaoi, Non-con, About a 10p group sex thing, Crossdressing.  
**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. no child porn here.

_A/N: Oh wow I feel so evil, everyone wants Ciel saved.....hahahaha...._

_Oh yeah! Thanks for 100+ reviews! I feel so whoa speshul! Half way to my goal _/ And, to say thank you for putting up with me, I'll write a fic (Prob short. God knows. Last time I worte one for someone it was long but XD) of choice from any fandom I follow. (Just throw some at me) with whatever pairing to the first person who Notes/PMs me, but the catch is they have to have reviewed this fic before this chaptre was released! Go go go~ _

* * *

_"We could always do with a new toy."_

A chill ran down Ciel's spine at those words and he started to pull at his arm that was now being pulled towards the man. However his struggling seemed useless- he was far weaker than his opponent and was effortlessly being dragged inside despite his protests.

"N-no! Let go of me this instant!!" He was simply met with a laugh as the door closed behind them.  
"Hey guys....I've found something interesting waiting at the door." The man said, with one snap of his wrist slinging Ciel down onto the floor making him land before the group with a sure thud.  
"Oh wow...she's cute." One stepped away from the girl they had been ganging up on now to walk over to Ciel, who was trying his best to glare through his mask, pushing away hands that came towards him.  
"Does the pretty girl want to play with us?" Another cooed, moving now to get a better look.  
"Let me go this instant!" Ciel snapped back, and for a moment he thought of summoning Sebastian before the image of him cadoodling with that girl came in mind.

_ No. I'm not going to....even if it **kills** me..._

It was a matter of pride- He wasn't going to go sobbing for Sebstian when he had so obscenely tried to get the attention of someone else. Or something like that. Ciel wasn't sure but all he knew was he didn't want to be saved by _him_ right now. He could handle this. He didn't need Sebastian for everything._ He didn't._

"Where did you come from kitten? I've never seen you before...." The guy who had been raping the maid discarded of her promptly by dropping her on the floor, the sobbing girl crawling away as fast as she could now that the men's attention were all set on Ciel.  
"None of your concern!" Ciel hissed back, indeed looking a little like an angry kitten baring it's small teeth.  
The man chuckled, looking amused. "My my do we have a little frigid lady here?" he reached out, running a hand through the soft long turned angrily to him, attempting to bite his hand and giving a startled yelp as the man took a handful of hair and yanked it roughly.  
"Behave slut." He growled "Don't worry beautiful, we'll give you a good time, I know girls like you..." he said as his hand went down to Ciel's chest "You'll be moaning and begging for more in no time."  
"Hasn't got much of a chest does she?" one of his friends commented, reaching out to grope Ciel's front.  
"G-get off me!!" Ciel yelled out in protest, receiving another hard yank of the hair. The man was holding onto it so tightly it was immobilising him quite effectively.  
"She's still cute. All that matters." The man who seemed to be the 'leader' replied as he used Ciel's hair to move his head to have a better look at him. "So who did you come with my dear? Has he left you for one of those wandering sluts?" He seemed to like what he saw, his hand going to the front of the disguised Earl and undoing the delicate laces on the front of his dress, before getting impatient and pulling at it with a rough tug, the material giving way with a soft rip, exposing the white laced corset he had on underneath.  
"Let go of me you** filth**!!" Ciel managed to wriggle free (To an extent, the man still had his hair but at least his disgusting hands were off his body.)and lashed out at him, slapping him across the face before he sunk his teeth into the man's arm, a spark of silent mirth as he tasted blood.  
"Ah-fuck you-" The man released his hair in shock, pushing Ciel to the floor, and the boy was prepared enough to break his fall. A small smirk played at Ciel's lips as he tried to close the front of his dress with no success. The brute had torn it clean.  
"Hold that bitch down."The man thundered now, ignoring his bleeding wrist as he composed himself once more. The others complied, two immediately seizing Ciel's arms, pulling them apart and behind him in a painful angle.

"Strip her."

The men happily obliged, making quick work of the skirt and pulling down Ciel's underskirt, leaving him in his corset and underwear and feeling quite naked and exposed. He was starting to feel a little scared of what these men were going to do to him, and their reaction to finding his gender....Would they take his mask off? Out his identity? The thought filled him with dread. If gossip went around he liked to crossdress he would be shamed to no end.

"Mmm....very nice." The man smirked as he walked up to Ciel slowly, pulling out a small sword from his discarded clothing nearby. "Really got dolled up havn't you my sweet? It's a shame it's all going to waste now...." he said as he moved the blade to Ciel's back as he walked behind the kneeling boy and by instinct, Ciel closed his eyes.

_My god he's going to kill me...._

Holding his breath, stupid thoughts like 'Was it going to hurt?' still came to his mind even though he had been close to death more than once before, and in much more dire situations than this.

The steel blade brushed over the skin on his back, the cool sensation against his skin making Ciel's heart beat unsteadily. He braced himself for the pain, the feel of the blade through his flesh but it never came, and instead the pressure binding his ribs loosened, letting him take in a gasp of air. The man had cut him free of his corset, the metal cadge-like undergarment now discarded on the floor. Somewhere in his mind, the young earl was glad the man did that. Just for a split moment, like a sarcastic thought, detached from the reality of the situation before it quickly was dismissed when the man's hand went to Ciel's chest, squeezing as he pressed up against the shorter boy from behind, his erection poking the boy's back.

"You really are flat aren't you? Well I guess it dosn't matter, you're still cute." His attacker said as he pinched a nipple roughly, making Ciel have to hold back a squeak and the urge to raise his chest up towards the hand. "As long as you're nice and tight here..." he said the smirk probably on his lips could be heard in the tone of his voice, his hands trailing down Ciel's bare stomach down to his panties.

_Shit..._

Ciel was panicking more, his heart beating so hard it was pounding against his chest. What would the man do to him when he found out he was male? Kill him? Hurt him? He could feel the hand running over the silken laced fabric of his panties now, fingers hooking over the waistband in attempt to pull it down.

"N-no! Get your filthy hands off me!!!!!** STOP!!**"

Ciel thrashed hard, squirming his hips away from the hand, screaming at the top of his voice in hopes _someone_ would hear and come to disrupt this madness before his identity was exposed. He could hear the men snickering and he turned his head to glare at them, trying to somewhat kick back at the man who was still behind him, trying to peel the underwear off him without much success.

"Just be a good whore and stay still." The man growled after a few moments, loosing his patience and bringing his hand sharply down on Ciel's ass, making him cry out and stay still for the spilt second it took for the hands to pull the material down, snapping of fibers heard from the force he had pulled it down. Ciel couldn't help close his eyes in dread, preparing for the worst now.

There seemed to be a few moments of stunned silence around the men in the room, as if everyone was at a loss for words, even the hands that had been holding his arms and keeping him in place seemed to slacken a little in shock.

"So...what is this we have here?" The man behind him spoke after a while, his tone was a little unsure "Do we have a little crossdresser?" Ciel couldn't stop the squeak coming from him when the man grabbed a handful of his long hair, pulling his head back and up a little.  
"I'm not female.... you realise that now...so let me go.." The blue haired boy managed to say in a somewhat calm tone. He couldn't let these people realise he was quite scared, even if he did not fully admit it even to himself.

There was another silence, as if the man was considering it. The the reply that made Ciel panic rise more came;

"Heh...you think I'm going to let you go just because you are a boy? Unlucky my dear- We'll have fun with you anyway. You still have two holes we have fuck, and I'm planning to use them till I'm satisfied." The man seemed to have got his wits back now, the arrogant smirky tone returning to his voice as he roughly let go of Ciel's hair. "Go and get those things from our toy box." he told one of the men, who nodded and disappeared. Ciel didn't even want to know what "Those" things meant, and instead opened his eyes, lifting his head now to keep his expression at least neutral, unafraid.

"You don't seem to realise what you are doing." The young earl said now, wondering if logic and reasoning would work on these brainless brutes who seemed to be ruled by their cocks. "You will pay dearly if you dare do anymore. You_ will_ regret it."  
His words were met with a laugh from the older man. "Aww. Trying to threaten me slut? Shouldn't you be begging ime/i not to take that mask off and tell the whole of England your hobbies? I'm sure you are of enough noble family to realise that wouldn't be very smart." The man moved around to stand before Ciel, using his hand to lift the boy's chin up so he could look him in the eye. "So misbehave too much and I'll take that mask off." Fingers traced the bottom of the thin porcelain accessory Ciel was wearing, making him stiffen with nerves. "You don't want that do you??" He curved a finger round the edge of it, as if to tug it off when he got no reply.

"N-no!! Don't!" Ciel cried out in desperation when he felt cool air flood into his face from the gap now made. "P-please!!" he added when the finger did not stop lifting. The magic words seemed to have made the man let go. "Good boy. Or should we say girl? You clearly want to be treated like a woman seeing as you wish to masquerade as one."

Ciel didn't know what to respond with to that, so kept silent as the man the "leader" had sent out came back with a small dark blue box. "Now I don't expect our little toy here to be such a good girl, so I thought this would come in handy..." He fished his hand into the box, pulling out what looked like a small bundle of leather straps and a large silver ring in the center.

"Open your mouth." He commanded as he straightened out the object. "...make the bitch open her mouth." he said irritably when Ciel ignored him. The boy stubbornly pursed his lips- he wasn't going to make this easy, even if he couldn't totally object to it in this situation... or so he had planned till he felt hands roughly yanking his hair again, he never imagined having long hair pulled that hard hurt so much, making him cry out. Someone used the chance to shove a few fingers into his mouth, pushing his jaw down forcing it open. Something cold was jammed into his open mouth now, presumably the ring in the middle of the weird thing the man had in his hands moments before. He found he couldn't close his mouth now, his teeth resting on the ring, forcing his mouth wide open, the air making his mouth water.

"Tie her arms so you gents are free to do other things." came the next instruction that was swiftly followed, Ciel could feel something bind him. (Maybe it was someone's belt? He wasn't really sure, but whatever it was held his wrists together firmly)  
"Good, good.....now she's all ready for us to fuck." the man purred, lifting Ciel's chin again, and this time Ciel looked up at the man looming over him, the ugly smirk on his lips, he was clearly getting off on the power he had right now."Hmm let's see...which hole should I try first?" he mused as if he was pondering, before his fingers tightened on Ciel's jaw, pulling his head forward, pushing his rigid cock through the metal ring and into the boy's mouth with a breathy groan.

Ciel gagged as the man started to fuck his mouth quite roughly, tears were automatically coming to his eyes from the gag reflex as he felt the man thread his fingers into his hair to get a better grip on him, starting to thrust harder, cursing under his breath.  
"Fuck...this slut feels really good boys..who wants a go in this hole while I try out the other?" many men seemed very keen on it, they seemed to know the drill there where they were not allowed to touch any "toys" unless the "leader" said so. The man now pulled out of Ciel's mouth quite abruptly, leaving the boy gasping for air as his mouth was unplugged, his eyes scanning over the men lined up before him now with dread. Were they all...planning on...using his mouth?? His fear was soon confirmed as the first man stepped forward, pushing himself into Ciel's open mouth.

The young earl didn't have much time to adjust when he felt the slicked head of a cock pressing against his ass, making him try and wriggle away in a futile attempt at resistance.  
"Stay still slut." His main tormentor growled, grabbing hold of both sides of Ciel's hips to keep him still now, before pushing himself in swiftly, causing Ciel to cry out against the cock in his mouth, the vibrations causing the man to groan and buck into the abused mouth harder.

Okay, granted the man inside him wasn't as big as his master was (Wait, did he just have that thought???) but it still hurt, the pain helping the tears that ran down his cheeks flow faster. He could feel the man inside his mouth getting more and more excited, his thrusts uneven and jerky, groans that seemed to make the men around him anxious for their go coming from his mouth.  
"Give her a nice mouthful." The man who was now thrusting into Ciel spoke again, sensing his friend was close. "She looks like a cum slut, bound to love it."

Ciel would have lashed out at the way he was being talked about, (The fact he wasn't female and they seemed to insist on calling him that was an insult, firstly.) but he couldn't at that moment in time-  
hands tightened painfully at his hair, and a few moments later warm cum poured into his mouth, the man holding his head back so Ciel was forced to swallow it.  
"Good slut..." the man was breathless as he pulled out of the ring, the next taking his place straight away, another length being pushed into Ciel's mouth, making him whimper, the sound turning into a rather obscene moan as the length inside him thrusted deep enough to hit his prostate, making pleasure course through his senses, making him clench around the man, making him groan, repeating the action repeatedly now, each thrust successfully hitting Ciel's sweet spot and before he even realised it, he was pushing back wanting more.

"We can use her hands too..." Ciel barely heard someone say as they untied his wrists, making him almost fall forwards before hands caught him, hands taking each of the boy's wrists and guiding him, making him wrap his hand around a rigid cock on both sides.  
"Move your hands." One commanded, forcing his hand to move by holding it by the wrist and moving himself. By this time, Ciel's mind was far too overwhelmed by the situation to resist- he simply did as he was told, gasping as he felt the man orgasm, spilling his seed deep inside him.

"It's my turn now." Someone said behind him, and almost as soon as the first man pulled out of him his hole was filled again, Ciel's body shaking hard as he was savagely pounded quite willingly by the time the next load spilled into his mouth, hot liquid hitting the sides of his face a few seconds later, dripping down the side of his face down to his chest.  
"The slut should be able to take two in the mouth right?" Another person said, and he felt the ring gag being loosened and pulled out of his mouth, giving his jaw a moments rest before a cock was pressing at his lips again and the boy took it into his mouth, soon another pressing at the corner of his mouth wanting to also be inside the warm wetness.

The sensations and emotions taking over Ciel were overwhelming- please, pain, humiliation, and the want to just simply loose himself in everything and enjoy it; he couldn't deny at all now that he was enjoying this- His hands and mouth were working of their own accord, sexual pleasure dominating his mind.

Ciel wasn't too sure how many men he pleased with his mouth, or how many loads he had swallowed, or even how many times he himself had reached orgasm, but finally, after what felt like hours, the men stepped away, leaving him panting, slumped on the floor. Steady streams of white pearly liquid dripped from his used hole, down his slender thighs, onto the polished marble. The young man would probably have felt ashamed of this situation if he wascoherent enough, but right now he was not. He was just about aware of the men putting their clothes back on and leaving, till soon he was alone in the large room, it was so quiet he could hear his own heartbeat, and the faint music from the ballroom still.

He let out a small sobbing sound at the back of his throat, he felt filthy now, the semen on his face starting to congeal making his face feel uncomfortably tight, not to mention the mask felt like it was _glued_ onto his face, his body starting to ache, the adrenaline draining away leaving him feeling boneless and drained. The feeling of helplessness overtook him- right now he was willing to admit it; He was weak, powerless without ihimi. He needed his master, and right .

"M..master..."

The word fell from his lips, almost too quiet for anyone to ever be able to hear, never mind Sebastian who was god knows how far away....

Moments past, that felt like eternity to Ciel, totally still as he lay face down on the floor only the odd small sob moving his body, the sound seeming to echo around the vacant room when he felt strong warm arms lift him up as effortlessly as ever. The boy opened his eyes wearily, wondering if it was one of his attackers from before coming back to take more from him, not that there was anything left to steal, but instead coming face to face with those red eyes that belonged to his master. A flood of thoughts, emotions bombarded Ciel at that moment, fear, shame, self hate... What had he done? What would he say? What was he thinking of him now?

"I-" Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but was immediately silenced by a gentle but firm finger pressed to his lips, the dark haired demon shaking his head to indicate no words were needed right now.

Everything could wait.

* * *

_A/N: Perhaps the Hurt-Comfort genre of this fic will materialise? Maybe :)_


	13. Dependence

**Title:** That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 13~**  
Author:** CasisGummi/Kazezakura (It's the same person. =P My LJ name is former.)**  
Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji  
**Character(s):** .P (Main)  
**Rating:**R  
**Warning: **Yaoi, Fluff sort of, Stuff that's not 2 men having sex for a bit of the chapter.  
**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. Etc. Basically no child porn here.

_**A/N:** =D Thank you everyone for your reviews and comments :) Sorry updates are a little slow, but its surely getting there w w I am happy for everyone's support! 3 I have planned out pretty much everything that will happen in this fic now down to the end, quite pleased with self. XD I think it's just going to get really murky, grown up and er, dark from here. (No idea if that's the right English word lol) So a bit of fluff before we all get too depressed! XD_

_See? I'm not that Anti Elizabeth, never said I was =P_

* * *

_Everything could wait._

The blue haired teen had passed out not long after Sebastian had picked him up, covering his pet's small naked, shivering form with his jacket, before he vanished without a trace, reappearing a few moments later in the dark warmth of Ciel's bedroom, where a fire had already been lit and the snap-crackling of the logs were the only thing interrupting the silence, the tall man gently putting his pet down on the bed, before moving to the bathroom to fetch things to clean him with, a hand gently pushing hair away from the boy's face- at least he didn't look so tormented now. The demon dipped a flannel into the steaming bowl, wringing it and starting to gently wipe the fragile body below him.

"...he is fine. You three may leave."

Sebastian said not so unkindly, sensing three certain employees of the Phantomhieve household loitering around just outside the door.

"A-a....W...we..I..we...um..."

The flustered panicking was unmistakeably Meilin, Sebastian could almost see her nervously fidgeting as her hands knotted and twisted her apron, glancing at Finny and Bard in hopes they could help out.

"We were worried...we heard you both come in, um...is there anything we could do?" The blond boy indeed saved the maid girl's awkward moment, and she shot him a thankful look.

A small slightly tired smile came to the dark haired man's lips as he got up off the bed, walking over to the door and opening it, the trio stepping back sharply when the heavy mahogany door opened so not to fall in. (Sebastian had walked toward the door noisily to warn them of his approach so such thing wouldn't happen.)

"The young master is a little tired right now, but I assure you he will be fine by tomorrow. Now if all of you could make sure the doors and windows are properly locked and then I'm sure it will be fine to retire to your bedrooms." Sebastian tried to say in the kindest tone, glad when the three nodded and retreated. Ah- it was sometimes a chore to keep up pleasantries while he had important things to attend to...

* * *

_Where did they? What was taking them so long?_

The blond girl (Well, _young woman_, to be exact) but right now the teenage girl's heart was beating so hard, feeling so out of place in the company she usually was fine with, she felt like a mere child at that moment in time, uncertain, worried, chewing her lip absent mindedly as she looked around. It was a habit she hadn't lost since she was a child- her mother always told her it was an unpleasant habit and ladies didn't do such things, so she refrained from it...most of the time, trying to fit into the role she had been distributed at birth.

_Ah_- she had already failed at one (The dutiful wife of an Earl.) Given up, abandoned it... What would her mother say if she was still alive? (Disowned her even maybe, she would have expected Elizabeth to grin and bear it rather than to walk away.) It was times like these she was glad the woman had dropped off prematurely, as she could have a guess at what insults the woman would come up with and none were very pleasant. (Old age never made those sorts of characters any more pleasant, simply worse.) When she died one weight had been taken off her shoulders, one less role to play, and with this divorce hopefully settled soon, she would be free....to be with_ them_.....

The one person who she felt totally comfortable with, gave her the attention she had craved all her life but neither her mother, nor Ciel ever thought worthy to give. Well, Elizabeth guessed she wasn't all that special, or particularly spell-bindingly beautiful, but she had her suspicions on her estranged husband's sexuality. Though on second thoughts, she wasn't sure he even had a sexuality... She could clearly remember their wedding night, Cie had visibly winced at the thought of having to share the same bed as anyone, never mind the young bride, (In a lacy white negligee none the less) and promptly turned over and fell asleep, leaving Elizabeth quite heart broken- she wasn't sure she ever did _love_ Ciel, (Was it more a child-like, innocent facination for the mysterious young Earl, who seemed almost like a storybook prince?) but well....she had expected a little more than that. She had probably been too naive to think they could grow to love each other like the fairy tales of the past she had been read by her nanny as a child.

The past few years with Ciel had made her quite a bit jaded about love- she had started to believe it was idealism that never truly existed as none of her "friends" seemed all that happy in their young married lives either. (Really, rather then an existence one would call friends they were back stabbing bitchy girls who Elizabeth felt obliged to have to have afternoon tea with once a week, to be a "lady".) Her mother had encouraged her to from an early age and now it was routine. One she really didn't enjoy, but it was part of her mundane, empty life. She guessed it was just lucky they had no children to worry about, but then again, how could they when she had never had sex even with Ciel? Maybe there was something wrong with_ her_ (Opposed to Ciel being either gay or just plain asexual like she had tried to convince herself after their rather uneventful wedding night.) that Ciel was too nice to voice. (Or simply didn't care enough.) The latter sounded more likely, as the man didn't seem to even realise Elizabeth existed most of the time.

It had pushed the teenage girl to a point she felt like she was going to loose her mind, with no real place where she felt she belonged to someone, security, love... She wasn't stupid enough to think she was a strong person, one who could deal with everything effortlessly almost on her own.. She didn't want to ever end up like her mother, pretending and straining herself to the point where living seemed to be torture in it's own way.

No...that wasn't her life. It wasn't how she had wanted it to be...

It was the sort of thoughts mingling amidst the opium haze when she met that person. The one who, with a firm hand drew her out of the swamp like depth she had found herself stuck in and drew her to the surface, letting her breathe again. Saw through everything to know what she craved. Saved her from wasting away.

_"Can't you see the lady said **no**?"_

She could remember the strong, confident voice that cut through the room as she struggled aimlessly, in the intoxicated state not fully aware of what dangers she had been in when men approached her in one of these parties, with added Eastern "tobacco" as entertainment. She could also remember the harsh punch and kick that ripped the man's hand off Elizabeth's dress when he wouldn't back off, and the look in the person's eyes that made the man whimper and apologise.

_"My, my...lost are we? Where's your owner, girl? Or have you never had one, your eyes say it all."_

It changed her life (She was sure of it) when she nodded gingerly and took the outstretched, black leather clad hand that time, and she would never forget.

But what had happened now? They were not the type to not keep their promises, and the worry ate away at Elizabeth's heart, her hand knotting into the soft material of her ball gown nervously as her eyes scanned the room, trying to find her lover's form midst the crowd.

_Where were they?_

* * *

Warmth.

The pleasant sensation cocooned Ciel in it's loving embrace as his consciousness slowly surfaces, stirring slightly before his eyes fluttered open, azure eyes looking a little hazy and confused. Sebastian had just come back from the bathroom after putting away all the things he had used to nurse Ciel when he saw his pet looking rather confused and dazed on the bed.

Ciel didn't know what to say, words had left him along with what felt like half his brain, and simply watched Sebastian, who was picking out a soft cotton nightshirt for the young man and walking over to dress him. What was he meant to say in moments like this?

"Why did you not call for me sooner?"

Sebastian's tone was gentle, breaking the tense silence between them. But somewhere in that voice was a mix of worry, concern, and something that may have been sadness that made Ciel feel worse- no, that wasn't it, he wanted to say. It was just.... But the words seemed to die at his throat, never making it out of his lips.

"Answer me." His tone was more commanding as gloved fingers touched the boy's chin, pushing it up and a few moments later Ciel found himself staring into deep crimson eyes that seemed to almost pull him in.

"I..."

His mouth felt dry, and his heart hammered in his chest like a trapped bird when faced with his master looking back at him, and his hands knotted into the sheets below him tensely. Was the man angry with him? He involuntarily flinched when strong hands kept his chin in place so he couldn't move away.

"....I'm sorry..."

Ciel choked the words out, it was all that popped into his mind. He refused to look up. He didn't want to see the obvious disappointment in the demon's face, or perhaps disgust, or both. Everything that had happened was now lowly coming back to him, along with a dull ache near his tail bone that seemed to grow every moment, and a slight shift of his own body stemming from his insecurity proved to be a mistake as punishing pain shot up his lower back, a small whimper coming from Ciel's lips.

Strong arms lifted him up, carefully carrying his slender frame toward the en-suite bathroom, and inside was already steamed up from the bath which was a pale blue-lavender, the scent was familiar; and Ciel should have been feeling happy as it meant the pain at his ass would dissolve soon- but he was feeling a rising sense of dismay and panic to the fact his master wasn't....responding to him. Was he that displeased? He could feel his throat tighten, as if unseen hands were slowly closing around them.

The dusky blue haired boy's shoulders tensed and trembled slightly as warm water was poured over them from a soft sponge in the demon butler's hand as he silently washed him. The water was indeed easing his physical pain- but now his mind was tormented with questions, uncertainty and small flashbacks of the night before; He had enjoyed that somewhere in his mind, which was the thing eating him most. He didn't even realise how much he was shaking, and only realised too late when tear drops crawled down his cheeks. Ciel choked on a small distressed sound that didn't quite leave his throat, trying to stop the tears but it was a losing battle- they kept coming and he was powerless to stop them.

"I forgive you Spinel."

Sebastian's voice, those simple words seemed to embrace him just as his arms did a moment later, wrapping around the shaking frame tightly, securely, and Ciel simply lost himself, let himself go, not fighting the tears any more, breathing in the man's scent, realising the water was scented with something very similar. His brain refused to work enough for him to know what it was, but he found it comforting, and it seemed to finally ease him from his emotional pain also. A slightly damp hand was at his hair, gently caressing while another stroked up his spine in a soothing manner.

_I'm getting his clothes wet...._

Was the silly thought that came to Ciel's mind, and he moved to pull away to prevent himself totally soaking the black haired man but the arms refused to let go.

"Don't worry about it."

It was as if he knew what the teen was thinking...

"I can see through you Spinel- You don't need to hold anything back. You can't, even if you wanted to. You are totally open to me, as you are **mine**."

Those words made Ciel look up, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment before Sebastian lent down, locking their lips into a passionate, emotional kiss that Ciel simply melted into, surrendered into the man's power and strength, his mind not permitting anything else.

It was all he could do.

* * *

_**A/N**: Oh look that bath fluff scene people wanted found it's way in there somewhere after all XD!! Who knows it may even turn into an actual fluffy LOVE scene next ch...... if you want ^_~ XD _

_What did you think? Let me know!_


	14. Intermidiate Liberation

**Title: **That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 14~

**Author: **CasisGummi/Kazezakura (It's the same person. =P My LJ name is former.)

**Fandom:** Kuroshitsuji

**Character(s):** .P

**Rating:** R

**Warning:** Yaoi, Enough fluff to run a (tiny, lemon flavoured) cotton candy shop. (Flavored cotton candy ftw.) Sooooo unlike me. I should go back to my emo corner and write angst, the sugary-ness imploded my brainz.

**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. Etc. Basically no child porn here.

_A/N: Wow. I'm so happy there seems to be so many people enjoying this fic XD 3 Thank you all for your continued support!! I do hope I will continue to entertain you all! A slightly more vanilla tinted scene....for all you fluff fans. XD (Hey...I tried.) well, as vanilla as they get while listening to old skool Hirai Ken sounds about sex and betrayal.... XD_

_Oh yeah. Till now I had not put everything in **proper** SM grammar, so now I'm fixing it. XD Just because. XD Though I'm sure no one here cares....=P_

* * *

It was all he could do.

The kiss was demanding, dominating, as if to reclaim Ciel and he was, in this state too happy to let that happen. Even without a trace of the men who had touched him, he still felt defiled, though he could not see any more the ugly purple-red teeth/finger marks the men had left on his skin hours before.

"I removed them from you."

Sebastian answered his thoughts as he broke the kiss. Ciel gave a timid nod, he could hear the displeasure in his master's voice quite clearly, though it didn't totally seem to be aimed at him, rather the situation, but that didn't make it any better... The boy chewed his lip to get a hold of himself, he could feel the guilt settling in his gut like lead like a constant reminder of his sins.

"I dislike to see others attempting to mark what is mine."

But the dark haired boy wasn't expecting the slightly cool lips that pressed on his neck from behind as those words were spoken, almost hissed inches from his ear in a quiet but firm tone, as he had casted his eyes down to avoid the other's eyes.

A small gasp escaped the Pet when the lips closed around the tender skin, nibbling and licking rather harshly, mingled with softer, more soothing licks, then an unannounced tinge of pain as Sebastian sucked sharply on the skin, his sharp teeth grazing the skin before the tip of the tongue ran over the now bruised flesh as if to taste it before the lips travelled a little lower, nearer to his collarbone to find an unmarked spot, giving it the same treatment until a visible mark could be seem when the man moved his lips away, in search of more of Ciel to claim.

"A...ah..." Ciel shifted in the large porcelain tub, squirming slightly from the feelings having so much attention given to his neck. The sting of the small bites where radiating a small almost burning sensation, but he found he did not hate it at all- infact it was making his body stir, making goosebumps rise on his pale skin, and he could feel his nipples hardening, begging for attention, clearly jealous of his neck.

Sebastian seemed to ignore his Pet's squirming, however cute it was, Spinel would simply have to learn to be patient. He wanted to cover every part of the boy with _his_ marks, it had been so infuriating to see the mark of another on his property, and he was going to truly fix it.

It was progress that Spinel had acknowledged him as his master, and he was going to make sure it was set securely in the young earl's mind that this perfect, almost _"angelic"_ body (He personally thought angels were not that great, having seem some in his time.) belonged to the demon, and if such an occurrence as last night should happen again, he would call for him straight away. Of course, he could have appeared the moment the man had even idreamt/i of touching Ciel and stopped everything straight away. But then, his Pet wouldn't have learnt, would not have realised what he needed to. Spinel was quite a stubborn creature and sometimes it was rather unfortunate to say he needed to learn some things the "Hard way", so what had happened was necessary to slowly break down the earl's defences- those walls that needed to be destroyed before Sebastian could really provide a true sanctuary from everything for Ciel. It was_ all_ part of the demon's devious plans.

However, Sebastian was a little surprised to see, by the time he had given the teen his 4th love bite, Ciel's back was arched off the tub by quite a bit, impatient whimpers coming from parted lips, his eyes showing clear need; his nipples were almost burning, they needed to be touched, licked, anything, but he needed it now or he may even have to resort to touching them himself...

A faint smirk played on the demon's lips at the sight, ah, how interesting humans truly were- He had not anticipated Ciel's body to associate pain-pleasure so much already, but it had, and he was pleased. He was also a little surprised Ciel wasn't_ commanding_ him to do anything, which pleased him also and he guessed his Pet should get a small reward for, at least vocally, being patient.

Sebastian shifted over a little and lent down lower, catching one pert pink nub between his lips, flicking his tongue over it before he have it a hard suck.

"Ahnn!"

Ciel's chest rose up higher to meet the man's lips, his hips squirming quite violently as the raven haired man started to lick and suck quite violently, mercilessly flicking the erect nipple with his tongue, sucking hard enough for Ciel to whimper in pain before letting go, only to unleash another assault on the now highly sensitive spot.

"M...more..."

Ciel was half begging, half demanding, pressing his chest up to his master in want. His eyes flashed open when two fingers closed around his ignored left nipple and twisted sharply, a cry coming from his lips. The jolt of pain felt electric, the tingling heat zapping down his chest to his groin and settling. Somehow, Ciel couldn't say he didn't want that to happen again, and his next cry was far more lusty, almost a throaty moan when it was repeated.

"Ask nicely, Spinel."

His Master's tone was patient, yet a tone of warning, telling him he was still to redeem himself for his mistake. When he did not receive a fast enough response, he twisted the now very flushed nipple again, harder, and he could hear a tinge of genuine pain mingled in the moaning sound that came from his Pet's lips.

"P...please....Master please..."

It was quite hard for even Sebastian to keep a straight face when he heard the sweet voice, pleading, the emotion behind it, slightly unsure, almost hesitant, and just broken enough for the balance to be _delicious. _(Though he did manage to well- he was an expert at it, after all.)

"Is Spinel possibly asking his Master to claim him?"

Sebastian asked, knowing his pet probably would need some discreet gentle help to form the right words still and it was better this way; he could shape, mould him into what he desired. Ciel opened his eyes slowly at the words, his mismatched orbs slowly rising to meet Sebastian's, and it seemed as if he was trying to ask his hazy mind if that was what he wanted. It didn't take him long at all to give a nod in reply, his lust ruling over every possibly intellectual thought he may have.

An almost predatory smirk crossed the demon's lips. Yes, this is how he had wanted it.... He would make the boy totally, absolutely_ his_ again.

"Very well."

The words barely left the man's lips before lips found Ciel's petal-like lips again, catching them in a rougher, lusty kiss, totally taking the shorter man's breath as hands ran over his body under the water, that felt as if it was getting hotter rather than cooling down with time as it should. Fingers slid down, brushing as if teasing over Ciel's erection as his Master's tongue found itself inside Ciel's mouth and he surrendered, letting him claim his mouth fully. The trailing fingers went lower, stopping at the rings of tight muscle of the boy's entrance, where a digit softly traced, circled round as if the man was pondering.

"This may hurt a little, but I want Spinel to take it for me as I fully reclaim him."

Sebasitan said as he broke the kiss, locking his crimson eyes with lust glazed blues. Ciel gave another nod, his body was burning, a slow growing flame and he wasn't sure he could ever say no to being able to satisfy this feeling growing inside him. It would kill the guild he felt, _It would set you free... _

"Please.....take me..."

The voice that passed Ciel's lips sounded desperate, even to himself but he was past caring. A part of him, that he wasn't even totally aware of wanted to know that this man could make him feel just as good- no, better than the night before, so he could erase those sinful memories of pleasure that made the whole incident even worse.

Sebastian accepted the request, his lips finding the nape of Ciel's neck, pressing heated kisses there as he circled the rose bud entrance with a finger still, slowly but surely getting faster, pressing harder, and he knew it was indeed starting to drive his Pet crazy has he squirmed delightfully in the tub, desperate for something more than the teasing he was getting. His body had learnt the pleasure of being filled completely, and he found himself craving it- his mind trying to recall how perfectly his Master's cock filled him, stretched him..... The teens own cock leaked at the thought, and he could feel his cheeks flush, both from arousal and the heat of the water.

The fingers continued to circle, pressing harder until Ciel could almost feel the tip of one almost penetrate him, making him gasp in anticipation, and when the man pulled the finger away a clear, choked sob escaped his throat, and Ciel opened his eyes half way to look up at his master, the need clear in his eyes.

"P...please....I need it...please...inside me..."

Sebastian raised a brow, the finger starting it's spiral path again, and Ciel could swear if this continued any longer he would loose his mind.

"Master! Please!!"

Those magical words got Ciel what he wanted, the finger sliding into Ciel in one movement, the water acting as a pleasant lubricant as Ciel shivered in pleasure, his hips soon bucking impatiently against the man's hand as he had stilled it, letting Ciel fuck himself on the demon's stationary finger.

He didn't care- it was reliving him a little, if only a little, and he moaned out louder when a second finger was added without warning.

"Move yourself faster. I want to see how much you want this."

Ciel was only too happy to do as he was told (for once.), one hand holding onto the edge of the bath tub, the other at the bottom to support himself as he propped himself up properly on his knees, before starting to move, slower at first but soon his hips were bucking hard, the water making small waves and splashing over the rim, hitting the tiled flooring.

The young earl was quite a beautiful sight to behold at that moment- On his knees, his back arched in pleasure, his cheeks flushed a deep pink, his eyes almost closed in pleasure, mouth slightly agape as he moved himself desperately, sounds of splashing water mingled with Ciel's erotic moans resonating through the master bathroom. He could see the boy shifting his hips, and he knew what he was trying to do. Ah....well the impatient Pet could wait for that pleasure till ihe/i took him himself. (Though watching Ciel's unintentional erotic show made Sebastian note that he should make the boy masturbate before him one day, for his visual enjoyment.)

When Ciel's moans got particularly heavy and Sebastian could feel the teen's muscles start to clench around his fingers, he swiftly took hold of the boy's hips with one hand to still him. One hand was all it took to make it impossible for his blue eyed Pet to be unable to move any further, and Sebastian got a rather strong sadistic pleasure from the frustrated whimpering moan that came from his denied Pet.

"N-n...o...please....I need it..."

Sebastian slowly drew his fingers out, deliberately so he could hear Ciel's distressed whimpering. When he had taken his fingers back, one flick of his wrist and his trousers were undone, making quick work of preparing himself, though Ciel couldn't see, he had rested his forehead on the edge of the tub, trying to get a hold on himself but he felt as if he would loose his mind if Sebastian didn't put something... ianything/i inside him. Something a little thicker than two fingers would be heaven, but he wasn't too fussy right now. He felt so terribly empty, his body tingling with arousal and he knew all he could do was beg, he was at the man's mercy now.

"Please....please Master..... fill me..."

Ciel let the words leave him- hell, if this man could read his mind (Which he seemed capable of sometimes...or was that just one of the man's tricks that made it seem so?) then there was no point in hiding it, and being relived of this almost maddening ache, heat, need was all Ciel could think of at that moment in time. He received no response and felt panic wash over him. What if the man was planning to simply keep him this tightly strung as punishment or....for his pleasure? He didn't put it past Sebastian, actually. Which is what scared him; he didn't want to be left feeling this way.

"Mas-"

The dark haired boy's words were cut off, replaced with a gasping moan as Sebastian, one leg in the tub pushed the thick head of his slicked cock into Ciel with a few light pushes, and once he was in, steadily kept pushing himself inside till the boy's body had taken his whole length inside, and paused for a few moments to be merciful to his Pet.

"A...ah....Master.."

Ciel could feel his body protest as he was stretched, it seemed yes the special water had masked most of the pain, he was of course not fully healed yet and ah.... this was what the demon had warned him about.

When Ciel had stopped clenching, Sebastian started to move himself, in a steady pace listening to the pained whimpers, his demonic nature unable to hold back moving a_ little_ too hard for it to be totally comfortable for his Pet. He couldn't help himself- it gave him a rush to hear the whimpering cries and anyway, a little punishment was in order.

"M...aster..it...hurts..."

Ciel gasped, and a hand ran soothingly through his hair from behind as if to reassure him, He unconsciously lent into the hand, loving the way the man's elegant fingers ran over his scalp, it felt almost electric.

"Ssshhh....."

Sebastian was quite surprised his Pet was taking it all so well and shifted, angling his hips tot hat perfect angle to reward the boy, and soon Ciel's moans were heavy with pleasure of having his special spot pounded firmly, over and over again, not too fast so he would orgasm, but a steady, almost torturous pace. Wet skin meet with loud slaps, the teen now pushing back on the older man's hips, he wanted, no,_** needed **_more.

A smirk played on the demon's lips and he let his Pet move himself- it was a quite beautiful sight, the slender almost delicate body shaking with every thrust, moans breathless and uncontrolled, it had passed the point where Ciel cared who heard.

"I...I can't....Master..."

Ciel's knuckles where white from holding the sides of the tub so hard, his eyes almost closed, his mind white with the sensations ripping through him. He felt like he was on fire, he was melting, burning and his cock twitched violently as the relentless assault continued on his prostate and he was pretty certain he could not hold back any longer.

"Not yet Spinel."

Ciel made a loud frustrated, distressed sound at his Master's words, starting to chew at his lip to try and keep some sort of sanity, though it was proving to be difficult.

"Just a little longer Pet. You are pleasing me, you will be rewarded."

Sebastian cooed, fingers reaching down to press a spot at the base of Ciel's cock to help him get some of his composure back. The mortal creature felt so good Sebastian simply didn't want to end this, hence he was making his Pet wait...

A small growl came from deep in his throat at the feeling of Ciel's inner muscles clenching and relaxing (At least, Ciel was trying his hardest to.) around his cock, as if wanting to milk the man for all he had. The demon must admit it had been quite a while since he had enjoyed taking a human this much.

When so many pass one by as it did for Sebastian, bodily pleasure was one thing that got boring fast, it's colours fade almost too quickly. Only a few people truly perked his appetite for it as of late, but he really was enjoying himself when it came to playing with Ciel. It sure did feel promising for the flavour of the soul he would eventually harvest from this boy- it would surely be exquisite.

"Please...please....I need to....**please**...."

Ciel soon enough was reduced to a sobbing, whimpering state where he could hardly form a proper sentence, but whatever Sebastian was doing to him with his fingers pressing certain parts of his body, brining him back from totally going over the edge every time he felt like he couldn't hold it anymore, orders or not.

"You look beautiful like this Spinel."

He heard his Master purr and he could only whimper in reply. He could hear the man chuckle, and Ciel's eyes flashed open when the thrusts changed speed to a much rougher, harder tempo that made him see stars with every hard hit at his prostate.

"_**Come for me.**_"

Ciel hardly heard those words as the orgasm hit him, making him scream, his senses being flooded with white, and a hand shot out to catch the boy from falling forwards as his arms gave way, making him lean back a little so he sat deeper into the cock that was now spurting warm liquid inside him. His consciousness started to slowly fade to black again, but he knew he was safe, and simply let the abyss embrace him into it's warm, comforting arms.

* * *

Sebastian carried Ciel's sleeping form back into the bedroom, he himself was fully clothed once more, his butler's uniform pristine and spotless, as if he had never flung it off onto a wet bathroom floor minutes before. He laid the young master down onto the bed, covering him with the soft duvet and stepping back, watching him for a few moments before he moved to extinguish the candle on the bedside table and stopped, a frown at his brows.

_Why is he here?_

An expression of clear displeasure crossed the man's usually calm features as he blew out the flame now, and walked toward the large glass doors leading to the garden on the other side of the room, soundlessly opening one and slipping out.

"May I help you?"

Sebastian asked icily to the figure standing bathed in the fading moonlight in the early hours of the morning. The man looked up at the slightly taller man with a smug smile.

"Oh, you noticed I was here? I thought a demon fulfilling its crass desires would not notice anything else."

Sebastian looked almost amused at the comment. He was in a too satisfied mood to be at all provoked by the death god this morning.

"And why do I have the pleasure of your visit, William?"

"I had business."

"Oh?"

Sebastian could smell a rat- the dark haired soul reaper wasn't that idiot Grell, he would never simply....stick about.

"What sort?"

"It doesn't concern you." William replied shortly. "You demons, your ways disgust me. Playing with your food are we?" He glanced at the demon as he pushed up his glasses that seemed to always be displaced slightly, which irritated him to no end.

"Oh? Disgust....." Sebastian nodded, as if he was wondering if he should accept that word to convey the emotion the other was feeling. "It is simply, the way we are." He explained simply with a silky smile.

"I am sure some would pity the pathetic child, having been caught in the jaws of one such as you."

* * *

_A/N: Me and my fanfic writing circle are looking for new members to co-write with! If you are interested, visit /u/2239897/ for info! Join us =D_

_Ohoho.....the fic will take a more dark turn from here. And.....I anticipate this fic to be 20 chapters long. :)  
_


	15. Truth Part A

**Title: **That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 15(a)~

**Author:**CassisGummi (Yes I changed my pen name to match my LJ)

**Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji

**Character(s):** .P

**Rating:** R

**Warning**:Yaoi! Short chapter due to next chapter being the optional one!

**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. Etc. Basically no child porn here.

_A/N: Okay guys, here is the first chapter of chapter 15, which comes in two parts from feedback from readers, some saying they are allergic to woman/woman sex. Fine fine, we'll do it this way!_

_Part a is safe, b won't be, but it is vital to the plot, though you won't die from not reading it, you'll just miss some dwama. XD Sorry for the (rather large) delay in posting, I had been working on my Bleach ByaRen fic, Complexity of the soul, and also Elysium (Co write with Grownupneko/Hikarinimichitasora) as Red Mages. If you like Bleach, I would be happy if you read them. One is on this acc, other on Red Mages acc which is linked as a fave author of mine on my profile. Go read it. Nao. 3 And I had written a fic for the Kdrama "You're beautiful". Read that too if you liked the drama (Who didn't? XD It's like Hana kimi, Hana Dan and Coffee Prince mixed up and rolled into one! XD)_

_

* * *

_

"_I am sure some would pity the pathetic child, having been caught in the jaws of one such as you."_

Sebastian returned to Ciel's room a few hours later, when he knew it was time for the young master to rise and face the world again as Earl Phantomhieve. He was indeed in a very good mood today, not only had he confirmed Ciel's growing devotion for him but also had silenced William's snide remarks in the most _pleasing_ way.

William was just- dare he say this.. Jealous. He was sure of it. Death god or not, all living creatures were the same. Played right, given the right words, manipulated correctly... they all yielded rather easily. Though Sebastian himself would never fall for this sticky trap, as he was the one setting them.

He was in control of the _game_.

"Good morning, young master."

Sebastian's voice, along with the bright mid morning sunlight brought Ciel out of his deep sleep with a small, cute moan as he shielded his eyes.

"Sebastian..? What time is it?"

Ciel asked sleepily as his butler walked over to the trolly to pour him tea, the fresh scent of lemon and bergamot filling the room

"It is 10:00am, young master. This morning's tea is Fortum & Mason's Breakfast blend." Sebastian replied as he came to Ciel's side, putting the cup and saucer on the side table before helping Ciel sit up. The boy was a little more wobbly than usual this morning- and the small pained sound he made when his ass pressed against the firm mattress made the demon smirk rather smugly, not that Ciel was looking.

_How adorable my Spinel is..._

"You...should have woken me earlier." Ciel said with a small pout as he held his hand out so his butler could pass him the cup.

"I apologise, but I thought with last night's...circumstances, I thought you may appreciate some extra rest." Sebastian replied as Ciel took a sip of the tea and almost spat it out due to the remark. "I hope you are not experiencing any discomfort..." he added rather innocently, as if he was a devoted servant worried about his master, rather than the demon he was enjoying his prey's reaction. And oh, the look on Ciel's face was priceless as he was clearly recalling the happenings of the night before and trying so desperately to not let it show on his face.

"I am fine!" Ciel replied too loudly, clearly flustered. "Hurry up and get me dressed! I have to make up for lost time!"

"Yes my lord." Sebastian replied, a smirk playing at his lips as he turned to pick up the clothes he had already selected for Ciel to wear today.

After breakfast, Ciel had seated himself at his study and was going through the paperwork, sorting bills from various merchants and stores. Elizabeth was at it again, spending his money by putting things on tab to the Phantomhieve house. He took a shaking deep breath. He had enough. This was going to stop today. Now.

"Sebastian." Ciel said as he turned to his butler.

"Yes my lord?"

"Did you find anything out about the whereabouts of Elizabeth?" His tone was irritated, impatient. Specially with what happened the night before, Sebastian better have found something useful out.

"Yes, I have." Sebastian replied, not knowing how to tell Ciel without him taking it too badly.

"Well? Where is she staying? It must be close to London for her to be raking up these bills?"

"Yes, she is staying in the second summer house just on the outskirts of London, my lord."

"The one in Kent?"

"Yes."

Ciel got up briskly, picking up his cane. "Get the coach ready Sebastian. I'm going there."

"Now my lord?" Sebastian sounded a little surprised.

"Yes. Now. I'm sorting this mess out** today**."

* * *

_A/N: Part B should be up tomorrow or day after ^_~ Thank you for reading and your continuous support! _


	16. Truth Part B

**Title: **That Butler, My release ~ Sono Shitsuji, Waga Kaihou~Chapter 15(b)~**  
Author:**CassisGummi**  
Fandom: **Kuroshitsuji**  
Character(s):** MayleneXElizabeth (Did you see that coming? I did! =D)**  
Rating:** R**  
Warning**: Hard (Ish.) Yuri everyone. Oh yeah baby~ =D (I'm so clearly not excited... *cough*) Femdom BDSM!_**  
Disclaimer:**__ Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. Etc. Basically no child porn here._

_A/N: Hello ladies. If you are reading this either you don't mind rather "Cassis got a little carried away being a perv she is" hard yuri or you are a masochist and you really wanna read shit you don't like. Or maybe you love my writing so much you read it anyway =D=D Suits me whatever way XD Sorry it got delayed. I got kinna distracted...and I sub the new MatsuJun drama so I'm busy ;_; (Watch it! XD)_

_And oh, oh how one reviewer is pretty smart ^_~ Clocking onto things I didn't think most would get hahahaha... to that one person, there will be more of that umm...next chapter. It's very vital to the very thin uh "plot" we have going here, and leads to the chaos that breaks loose at the end. =D Anyway, here is part b of this chapter, enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

"_Yes. Now. I'm sorting this mess out __**today**__."_

The Phantomhieve summer villa was peaceful as it always was, it was on the small side for the houses Ciel owned but it was rather...comforting. It was a lovely sunny day, with a gentle breeze so it didn't feel too hot. The parlour was flooded with light, soft sensual sounds of pleasure floating across the room.

The ruby red haired Mistress was sat on her chair, the dark emerald green dress close fitting to her figure, creating the beautiful hourglass shape so many women desired, the rich glistening silk had been pushed to the side as the skirt was moved up and to the side of both legs, revealing pale flawless skin.

The maid girl was knelt between the Mistress's legs, soft pink lips running softly over the soft skin of her inner thighs, as if almost teasing. A sharp audible crack of the riding crop in the woman's hand met the maid's buttock, not hard enough to mark but enough to sting, the girl's long skirt cushioning the blow. She made a small pained sound however, which brought a smile to the Mistress's lips.

"Don't play around, servant." Her voice was crisp, calm. "Serve me properly."

"Yes Mistress." The smaller female replied, her tone sweet, almost syrupy, a tone of playfulness.

The maid moved her lips closer to the middle, her tongue flicking out to slowly lap at the pink clit there, her eyes going up to meet the woman's that were staring down intensely at her. The Mistress raised a brow, as if she was giving the spoilt maid one last warning before she would regret it.

The kneeling girl simply lowered her eyes again, still slowly dragging her tongue from the bottom around the woman's wet entrance all the way up, repeating the action over and over again, in a steady but rather unhurried pace. In her defence, she was simply savouring the taste of her Mistress but clearly the other did not see it that way as she felt long slender fingers grab a handful of her perfectly curled hair, pulling her away and roughly making her sit up in her kneeling position. She let out a yelp as the woman shook her head by her hair, making her white lace headdress fall off and onto the floor.

"You disobedient little slut." The Mistress hissed, with her free hand grabbing hold of the maid's chin and forcing her to look up, dark brown eyes meeting bright green. What should she do with this girl? She enjoyed being punished a little too much sometimes. She could still see the defiance in those eyes as she released the girl's chin, picking up her crop again. "Lift up your skirt."

The maid hesitated- she didn't like the crop too much, and would rather the Lady's hand... Another sharp tug of hair followed to reward the hesitation.

"When I say it, I mean now."

"B..but my Lady..." The girl bit her lip "I..I'm sorry..."

"You are not." The redhaired woman replied. "You do not learn unless I make you feel it, slut. Do not make me say it again- Lift up your skirt."

"I'm sorry Mistress..." The maid said as she did as she was told, revealing her creamy pale skin as she hitched the dark material to above her waist. She was not wearing any underwear to start off with it seemed.

"I guess the only saving thing about you today is you remembered my orders." The woman said as she released the girl's hair, gently running her hand over it as if to stroke her once. "Now pleasure me properly as you receive your punishment."

"Yes Mistress."

The redhead parted her legs a little wider to let her blond servant come closer, letting out a small sound of pleasure as the girl started to lick properly now, long hard licks mingled with shorter, softer licks.

"Faster."

The Mistress commanded, a crack as crop met skin and a small muffled moaning whimper came from the girl. She did as she was told, lapping at the woman's engorged pearl faster, not stopping even when she felt more light swats to her reddening ass, the tingling pain making her own womanhood tingle in anticipation, she could feel herself getting rather damp .

Soon she could hear her Lady's breathing rise, knowing she was pleasing her which made her heart sing happily, the lashes having stopped a few minutes ago as the woman lay back on the chair, her hands draping over the sides of the armrests now as louder more audible moans mingled with the laboured breathing. She wanted to please this woman, pleasure her to the best of her ability, if it could repay even the smallest fragment of what she had done for her. Picked her up when she had been discarded by Ciel in favor for work. Given her hope and the ability to believe in love and affection again after the years spent in the main house surrounded by cold, uncaring walls.

She felt so free like this. There were no rules, regulations apart from the ones her Mistress set, and they were designed to protect her, not hurt her, no backstabbing, nasty whispers, no rumors or cold giggles. She could simply be herself here.

"Come here. Saddle me."

The maid was more than happy to obey, straightening up and saddling the woman's lap, facing her.

"Part your legs."

When she did so, she felt a hand nudge the legs wider apart before fingers breifly rubbed against her wetness before moving up to circle her clit, making her moan, her arms going to wrap around the woman's neck to steady herself somewhat.

"Mmm...so swollen and wet already? My my..." she tutted as she rubbed the girl's clit until the blond was quivering, struggling to stay upright.

"Mistress...ahh..." Her hips were bucking up to meet the hand teasing them, grinding against it as if begging silently.

"Look at how nice and slick you are for me.." The Mistress purred as she pushed two fingers into the girls tight hole, slowly pumping the fingers in and out of her. She could feel the other pushing back rather desperately and added another finger, pumping them faster.

Pleasure built inside the blond maid who was moving herself up and down on those fingers as fast as she could now, incoherent sounds of pleasure spilling from her as her breasts bounced, hard nipples visible under the fabric of her uniform, the sensitive nubs rubbing against the starched fabric, adding to the sensations she was feeling.

Teeth nipped at them, sending that shock of pain to bring the blond over the edge, crying out as she came against the fingers deep inside her, her back arched as the pleasure washed over her.

The girl instantly snuggled against her Mistress's chest when she felt the fingers pull out of her, feeling comfort in the soft embrace.

"I love you Mistress." She said blissfully. She only sensed something wrong when her Lady didn't reply, and looked up at her. "Why won't-"

"...Master Ciel!" Maylene managed to utter out, her body going rigid, her eyes wide with shock at the figure standing by the parlour door. The young man looked in fact, equally as stunned by the sight he was met with. The smaller girl in Maylene's arms turned her head, her green orbs wide.

"Elizabeth..."

"Ciel..."

"You...you..."

"Master Ciel..." Maylene said taking a breath trying to compose herself.

"Please let us explain..."

* * *

_A/N: XD Ciel needs brainbleach. Serious brain bleach. Cannot unsee nekkid womenz sexing. XD_


End file.
